Los Doce Meses
by zoraidarose
Summary: Kagome es una chica huérfana que vive con una mala mujer y su hija que la tratan de sirvienta. En la víspera de año nuevo al joven rey Inuyasha se le ocurre que quiere flores de abril y ofrece una gran recompensa por ellas. Kagome es mandada al bosque a buscarlas y estando a punto de morir congelada es atraída por un fuego en donde los espíritus de los 12 meses se sientan
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, feliz navidad a todos chicos, aquí les traigo un pequeño regalito de navidad, es un cuento tradicional europeo, creo que ruso muy bonito, como la historia es un poco larga la presentare en tres o cuatro capítulos, aclaro que en el cuento original en realidad son la niña y la reina las protagonistas, pero decidí que quedaba mejor hacerlo con Kagome como la niña y cambian a la reina por un papel masculino. A las que esperan la continuación de "El Correcto" no se preocupen que no está abandonada solo de vacaciones. Lean disfruten y comenten para que termine la historia pronto.**

 **Los Doce Meses**

 **Dos Huerfanitos**

Summary: Kagome es una chica huérfana que vive con una mala mujer y su hija que la tratan de sirvienta. En la víspera de año nuevo al joven rey Inuyasha se le ocurre que quiere flores de abril y ofrece una gran recompensa por ellas. Kagome es mandada al bosque a buscarlas y estando a punto de morir congelada es atraída por un fuego en donde los espíritus de los 12 meses se sientan al rededor.

Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño reino cubierto por el manto blanco del invierno, vivía una joven de trece años llamada Kagome, que habiendo quedado huérfana hacia poco más de un año, pasaba sus días trabajando para la señora Tsubaky y su horrible hija Kikyo, quienes malas y perezosas descargaban todas las labores en ella sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra de agradecimiento, y además obligándola a pasar hambre y frio solo por placer de verla sufrir.

A pesar de todo Kagome siempre sonreía y hacia sus labores sin replicar, pues poseía un corazón puro, leal y generoso que le impedía odiar a cualquiera. Siempre sonreía por las mañanas y buscaba gozar de los pequeños detalles que brindaba la vida en su día a día, como la compañía de los animalillos del bosque, las hermosas puestas de sol, los colores del bosque y las flores así como otros placeres minúsculos que se podía permitir entre sus labores.

Esa mañana en particular, la última del año, los animalillos más pequeños de la zona, como pajarillos, conejos, ardillas y otros aguardaban expectantes en un árbol cercano a la casita de madera de la señora Tsubaky, las gotas de nieve caían de las ramas y golpeaban las orejas de los conejos, los pajarillos daban brinquitos al sentir la fría escarcha bajo sus patitas desnudas y las ardillas esponjaban su cola, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y Kagome salió con dos platos entre sus manos y de tan solo divisarla los animalillos se abalanzaron a sus pies.

\- hola pequeños, no he podido conseguir mucho hoy, pero creo que alcanzara para todos - sonrió colocando un plato de migajas de pan mesclados con algunas semillas para las aves y otro de verdura y tallos que sobraron de la cocina.

\- vamos, coman, sé que es poco, pero podemos compartirlo – los animo acuclillándose en la nieve, los animalillos no tardaron en ponerse a comer encantados, los inviernos en ese país solían ser crudos y largos, por lo que las pequeñas aportaciones que hacia la joven eran muy esperadas y agradecidas por los animalitos. Kagome los observo comer con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro, adoraba a esos animalitos.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME! - unos fuertes gritos rompieron la quietud de la mañana y los amigos de Kagome se quedaron quietos de inmediato.

\- ¿si señora? – se apresuró a responder la niña poniéndose de pie, la puerta principal de la cabaña se abrió dejando ver a la dueña de la casa.

La señora Tsubaky era una mujer de mediana edad de cabello negro con gruesos mechones de canas que inútilmente intentaba ocultar con pañoletas, peinados demasiado elaborados y sombreros ridículos. Tras de ella venia Kikyo, su hija de catorce años, era bella como una estatura de hielo e igual de fría y dura, además de egoísta, vanidosa, perezosa y malvada como su madre. Tan pronto como uno de los botines de la señora pisaron la nieve los animalitos echaron a correr y se escondieron tras el árbol donde antes habían aguardado a Kagome.

\- ¡¿pero cuantas veces debo decírtelo?! Hoy es noche vieja y en lugar de perder el tiempo atendiendo alimañas deberías ir por leña para el fuego – la regaño cuando ella y Kikyo llegaron a donde estaba Kagome.

\- mi madre tiene razón, eres una tonta ¿a quién se le ocurre darle de comer a esos horribles pájaros? – gruño Kikyo agachándose para formar una bola de nieve que arrojo a donde estaban los animalitos.

\- ¡fuera de aquí alimañas! –grito Kikyo a los animalitos, Kagome miro con profunda tristeza como sus amigos se alejaban.

\- ¡Kagome! – grito la señora Tsubaky para llamar su atención.

\- si señora – contesto Kagome procurando mantener la mirada baja.

\- escucha muy bien, Kikyo y yo haremos las compras para año nuevo, más te vale que cuando regresemos el deposito este lleno de leña o te ira mal – la amenazo la señora, Kagome bajo la cabeza en señal de sumisión, sabiendo que aunque trajera la leña igual podrían castigarla por diversión.

\- vamos madre, las tiendas estarán a reventar – tironeo Kikyo a su madre para que se pusieran en camino.

\- tienes razón hija, será mejor apresurarnos – sonrió Tsubaky y ajustándole el chal a Kikyo con cariño.

Kagome las observo marchar con tristeza, ella siempre había hecho las compras de año nuevo con sus padres y, cuando el dinero les alcanzaba siempre le compraban una golosina, un pan dulce recién horneado o incluso una rica bebida caliente. Una lagrimita cayó por su rostro, pero la limpio de inmediato, de nada le servía ponerse a llorar, una fría rajaba pego contra sus mejillas anunciando que se aproximaba una nevada. Lo mejor era que se diera prisa camino a la cocina donde descolgó el chal de su madre, se lo ato a la cabeza de tal manera que le cubriera las orejas el cuello y los hombros, luego fue al cobertizo donde tomo un hacha de mano, unos pedazos de soga y un trineo, se puso sus viejos guantes y emprendió el camino.

Tal como lo pensó a los pocos metros de avanzar por el camino comenzó a nevar, primero muy suavemente, pero poco a poco mientras avanzaba la lluvia de estrellitas de agua congeladas le nublaban la vista y tenía que esforzarse para avanzar y no perderse. Cuando llego al bosque busco algunos árboles secos que conocía y comenzó a quitarles las ramas, también busco aquellas que estaban sueltas para arrancarlas de un jalón o cortarlas con ayuda de su hacha. A su paso algunos animalitos la seguían e incluso algunos pájaros le indicaban ramas secas para recoger.

Más aunque pasaron algunas horas mientras trabajaba incesantemente, la leña que conseguía encontrar no era suficiente para reponer toda la que se había gastado del depósito durante las fiestas. Estaba buscando algunas ramas útiles en un viejo abeto cuando el sonido de unas pisadas la hizo brincar. Detrás de un frondoso pino apareció una siluetá, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que solo era un soldado que aunque alto y en buena forma se notaba que había vivido tres veces más inviernos que ella.

\- ¿oh? Pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí una chica como tú? – pregunto dulcemente el soldado cuando la vio.

\- buenas tardes soldado – saludo Kagome con cortesía, el viejo soldado sonrió mientras se ponía en pose de firmes.

\- buenas tardes a usted señorita – le correspondió con un saludo militar que hizo sonreír a Kagome.

\- imagino que te has perdido – menciono el soldado, pues no encontraba otra explicación del porqué una niña estaría en el bosque a esas horas.

\- no, no me perdí, estoy recogiendo leña – explico Kagome con voz suave.

\- ¿leña? ¿Con este clima? – pregunto el soldado con incredulidad.

\- ¿pero cómo se le ocurre a tu madre hacerte salir sola tan tarde? – pregunto el soldado.

\- no ha sido mi madre - Kagome bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

\- oh… disculpa, no debí preguntar eso – se disculpó el soldado.

\- pero tu padre también ha sido muy imprudente al mandarte aquí sola – intento de nuevo, pero Kagome volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- también ha muerto, soy huérfana – explico con tristeza la chica.

\- oh pobrecilla, ¿tan joven y solita en el mundo? – pregunto el soldado con tristeza.

\- ¡vamos! Yo te ayudare a recoger leña y podrás irte a casa – le ofreció para animarla, Kagome lo miro con sorpresa, peor el soldado ya estaba sujetando algunas ramas secas que había en un manzano y las arrancaba con su propia hacha.

\- te lo agradezco mucho soldado – sonrio Kagome mientras tomaba algunas ramas por su cuenta.

\- no hay de que pequeña, y no me llames soldado, dime Jinenji – sonrió el militar tomando una larga rama y luego partiéndola con su hacha.

\- ¿Por qué Jinenji? – pregunto Kagome agarrando las ramas que le pasaba el soldado.

\- porque así me llamo – sonrió dulcemente haciendo que la chica también.

\- solo los soldados y las huérfanas estamos fuera trabajando a estas horas – suspiro Jinenji cuando lograron llenar el trineo.

\- ¿tú también has venido por leña Jinenji? – pregunto Kagome mientras amarraba la leña con los trozos de cuerda para que no se callera de camino a casa.

\- no, me han mandado a cortar un abeto para un hombre muy egoísta – explicó Jinenji atando otro fardo para poner en el trineo de Kagome.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Muy egoísta? – repitió Kagome sin entender.

\- sí, el rey – asintió Jinenji asegurando las amarras del trineo, lo menos que quería era que la leña de Kagome se perdiera.

\- ¿el rey? ¿Un abeto para el rey? – sonrió Kagome emocionada, casi por el tiempo que murieron sus padres el joven príncipe del país se había convertido en rey.

\- sí, un abeto para el rey, debo ponerlo en el gran vestíbulo de palacio – asintió Jinenji entregándole su hacha ya limpia.

\- ¿y para qué? – pregunto Kagome curiosa, pues, ¿qué tendría que hacer un abeto en el vestíbulo de un palacio?

\- es una moda que viene de Viena, y como mañana es año nuevo, muchos invitados irán al palacio, y del árbol colgaran joyas, golosinas y regalos para complacer al rey – comenzó a explicar Jinenji y a medida que describía la fiesta los ojos de Kagome se iluminaban con ilusión.

\- incluso habrá juguetes – sonrió el soldado contagiado de la emoción de la joven, pero ese último dato la hizo parpadear sorprendida.

\- ¿juguetes? ¿Pero es que el rey aun juega con juguetes siendo rey? – pregunto sin poder contener su curiosidad.

\- claro que sí, de hecho le encanta – sonrió Jinenji por la cara de asombro de Kagome, la cual tenía los ojos y la boca formando círculos perfectos.

\- de hecho, en el fondo, no es más que un niño como tú – Kagome bajo sus ojitos y tomo el hacha de las manos del soldado.

\- pero… yo hace mucho que no juego con juguetes o muñecas, tanto que casi no lo recuerdo - murmuro triste mientras amarraba el hacha al trineo, si llegaba a perderla la señora Tsubaky la dejaría sin comer una semana, y luego Kikyo la convencería de que fueran dos o tres.

\- no me extraña, tú ya trabajas como una mujer, hecha y derecha – suspiro Jinenji mirándola con compasión, a él no le aprecia correcto que una joven, casi una niña tuviese que ocuparse de esa clase de labores y sin poder disfrutar de su juventud.

\- y en cambio el rey no sabe lo que significa trabajar – gruño un poco, pues sus pobres hueso viejos estaban doliéndole a causa del frio.

\- los reyes no tienen que trabajar como nosotros – se rio Kagome después de asegurar el hacha.

\- pero si es un pobre huérfano como tú, pues como su padre y su madre han muerto ahora se ha convertido en un rey – explico cruzándose de brazos en un ademan pensativo.

\- pero entonces ¿dices que es un huérfano igual que yo? – pregunto Kagome sorprendida, no había pensado en eso de aquella forma.

\- sí, se puede decir así – asintió Jinenji aun con los brazos cruzados.

\- oh… pobre rey… - suspiro Kagome con tristeza, ella sabía lo que era quedarse sin padres que te cuiden y te quieran, así que entendía un poco al rey, o eso creía ella.

\- sí, pobre rey, desde que murieron sus padres nadie se atreve a decirle lo que está bien y lo que estas mal, y como todos algunas veces se equivoca – asintió Jinenji, sorprendido por lo madura que era la niña, y en el fondo deseando que su joven rey tuviese la mitad de esa madures. Kagome bajo la cabeza triste, pero entonces una idea ilumino sus pensamientos.

\- ¿sabes Jinenji? Se me ha ocurrido una idea – lo llamo de pronto, el soldado dejo de ver el cielo de donde aun caían copos de nieve para mirarla con curiosidad.

\- ¿ah sí? – pregunto intrigado.

\- sí, conozco el bosque mejor que nadie, y puedo mostrarte el abeto más hermoso, para que se lo lleves al rey – la sonrisa de Kagome contagio a Jinenji.

\- ¿de verdad? Que bien – sonrió sinceramente, Kagome lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a un par de metros dentro de la espesura, hasta un abeto de buen tamaño con hermosas ramas y figura perfecta.

\- mira, de todos los del bosque este es el mejor – señalo Kagome, Jinenji rodeo el árbol y asintió en aprobación.

\- desde luego, tiene una forma muy hermosa – murmuro sonriente mirando como Kagome también sonreía.

\- este será mi regalo para el rey – menciono Kagome, Jinenji rio un poco ante el comentario, algo le decía que esa niña le daría mucho más que un simple abeto al rey.

 _Continuara…_


	2. El Capricho del Rey

**Hola, sé que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto pero solo era una introducción, y sé que es muy temprano para navidad, pero quiero publicarlo antes de año nuevo, espero que les guste este capítulo, con un poco de suerte publicare el siguiente antes de tres o cuatro días, denme uno o dos Reviews será mucho antes. Disfruten sus vacaciones y les deseo felices fiestas a todos, coman rico, abrasen a sus seres queridos y disfruten de la humilde obra de su servidora. Con un poco de suerte nos veremos el próximo sábado o domingo, si me dan dos review será para el sábado a más tardar.**

 **El Capricho del Rey**

Solo un par de horas más tarde, el hermoso abeto lucia completamente adornado con toda clase de joyas de plata y oro, piedras preciosas, velas, dulces, galletas y pequeños muñecos y juguetes hechos por los mejores artesanos. El salón estaba decorado con cientos de luces de velas artesanales, muérdagos y cintas de hojas de pino adornadas con telas de seda dorada y otras telas preciosas y cristales de colores. Todo estaba en calma, pero esta se perturbo cuando dos hombres adultos uno más grande que el otro ingresaron a la sala haciendo pequeños traqueteos con sus zapatos de suela de madera.

\- ¿majestad? ¿Está usted aquí mi señor? – llamo el hombre más joven de los dos. Ambos miraron por todos lados del salón del trono, pero no había nadie más que ellos a plena vista, estaban por darse la media vuelta y volver cuando escucharon o más vieron como una de las ramas bajas del árbol decorado se tambaleaba, se acercaron curiosos y vieron la silueta del joven rey bajo el abeto.

\- buenas tardes majestad – saludo el hombre mayor cuando ambos se aproximaron al gran árbol decorado.

\- ambos hacen un ruido espantoso con esos horribles zapatos – se quejó un preadolescente que estaba entretenido con algo bajo el abeto. Ambos hombres se asomaron para ver al rey, que era un chico de no más de trece años, de brillante cabello plateado que le llegaba a las rodillas recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, y que vestía con un traje sencillo de terciopelo rojo con bordes dorados y zapatos de charol negros.

\- ¿pero que hace ahí metido mi señor? – pregunto con curiosidad el hombre más joven, que era el primer ministro del reino el señor Totosai.

\- ¡feh! ¿Qué no es obvio? Me estoy comiendo una de estas galletas deliciosas – gruño quitándole de un mordisco el brazo a un hombre de jengibre.

\- ahora díganme ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó después de terminarse la mitad de su golosina.

\- majestad, son las cuatro, es hora de su lección – explicó el hombre mayor, el profesor Myoga, señalando un reloj de bolcillo, el rey hizo una mueca de fastidio, odiaba estudiar.

\- pero antes de eso… - el primer ministro le extendió una pluma y una hoja a Inuyasha.

\- ¿otra vez tengo que ponerme a escribir? – se quejó terminado de un bocado la galleta.

\- sí, majestad, necesitamos conocer su decisión – asintió Totosai siguiendo a Inuyasha que se había sentado en su trono a descansar un poco.

\- ¿Qué decisión? – mascullo aburrido el joven rey mientras jugaba un poco con su corona.

\- bueno, como recordara, tenemos que elegir entre matar o indultar a este prisionero – explico pacientemente el ministro, no podían esperar más la decisión del monarca.

\- a ver, "m, a, t, a, r" y "i, n, d, u, l, t, a, r" - comenzó a contar las letras Inuyasha con aburrimiento, odiaba las palabras grandes casi tanto como odiaba escribir, entonces sonrió.

\- bien, matar es más corto – exclamo finalmente, el ministro suspiro y le entrego la pluma y el pergamino.

\- ¡espere majestad! Estamos hablando de la vida de un hombre – se quejó el profesor Myoga.

\- ¡me aburre estar escribiendo tanto viejo Myoga! – se quejó Inuyasha en un berrinche, el viejo profesor frunció la nariz pero luego bajo los hombros.

\- como desee majestad – suspiro con cansancio, Inuyasha sonrió, tomo la pluma escribió la sentencia con cuidado, luego se la paso a su profesor para que lo revisara.

\- ¿está bien escrito profesor? – pregunto esperanzado, el viejo Myoga leyó las letras con seriedad.

\- sí señor, está bien escrito – asintió, aun inconforme con la poca madures que presentaba su joven rey, que después de todo, no dejaba de ser un niño.

Después de eso Inuyasha y el profesor Myoga se trasladaron a la sala de estudios, el viejo profesor intentaba por todos los medios que Inuyasha se sentara en su pupitre especial y pusiera atención a las lecciones, pero era en vano, en la lección de historia prefirió fijar su vista en la ventana, durante geografía se dedicó a armar flechas y cuando Myoga intento hacer que repasara las leyes del reino Inuyasha se fue a una esquina a practicar movimientos de esgrima con el apuntador de madera del maestro.

\- intentémoslo otra vez, ¿seis por seis son? – intento llamarlo, era la quinta vez que le explicaba las multiplicaciones, pero Inuyasha prefería contar los copos de nieve y no le prestaba atención.

\- ¿majestad? - volvió a probar.

\- ¡feh! no me interesa – bufo Inuyasha rascándose la cabeza y bostezando sonoramente.

\- ¡pero mi señor! – grito escandalizado Myoga, un rey debía saber todas esas cosas e Inuyasha no se interesaba en lo absoluto.

\- siempre me tachas las respuestas viejo Myoga – se quejó molesto, odiaba estudiar.

\- claro, pero es porque… - comenzó a justificarse el profesor pero Inuyasha volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- yo quiero que la gente sepa que contesto correctamente – gruño molesto, Myoga suspiro.

\- comprendo majestad, pero para eso debe… - intento explicarle pero Inuyasha le arrebato nuevamente el puntero.

\- ¡cuidado con lo que dices! También puedo condenarte ¡si yo lo digo perderás la cabeza! – lo amenazo el rey apuntándole al cuello con la vara de madera como si fuera una espada.

\- tiene razón, mi señor – se rindió Myoga, con ese niño no había manera, el rey salto de su pupitre, tiro el apuntador al suelo y luego se dirigió a la pizarra donde tomo un trozo de tiza.

\- seis por seis son tres ¿alguna objeción? – pregunto retador después de anotar el resultado, Myoga se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

\- bien, entonces siete por ocho son diez y tres por tres son cien – termino de escribir sus respuestas, Myoga quería gritarle que esos estaban muy lejos de ser los resultados correctos de los problemas, pero también quería que su cabeza permanecerá pegada a su cuerpo.

\- una respuesta perfecta, mi rey – se limitó a decir, Inuyasha sonrió y volvió a su pupitre, ahora si comenzaba a gustarle la hora de estudio.

\- bien, entonces ponlas como correctas – le ordeno, Myoga corrió al pizarrón y palomeo en verde las respuestas.

\- sí, me gusta más cuando me palomeas las respuestas, ahora ¿Cuál es el siguiente problema profesor? – sonrió Inuyasha haciendo que en sus mejillas aparecieran dos hoyuelos, una imagen que cualquiera hubiera clasificado como tierna, pero no el anciano Myoga.

\- creo que… hemos terminado con la aritmética por hoy y…- se acomodó los lentes mientras pensaba que ponerle a continuación.

\- como estamos en víspera de año nuevo aprovecharé para explicarle el calendario – repuso rápidamente agarrando un libro de la estantería.

\- vera mi señor, cada año está compuesto por doce meses, y se divide en cuatro estaciones que duran tres meses cada una, que son la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno – comenzó a explicar y para su sorpresa Inuyasha parecía prestarle atención.

\- me gusta la primavera – sonrió de pronto el rey, Myoga también sonrió un poco bajo su bigote.

\- llegara en abril, después de enero, febrero y marzo – explicó contento Myoga de que por fin su monarca escuchara la lección.

\- quiero que sea primavera ahora mismo – claro, tenía que ser demasiado bonito para ser real.

\- es imposible cambiar las estaciones – se negó Myoga y al segundo deseo haberse mordido la lengua.

\- ¡¿ya me estas llevando la contraria otra vez?! ¡Pero si no escarmientas! – grito Inuyasha furioso levantándose de su pupitre, Myoga se escudó el cuello con el libro que llevaba en las manos.

\- no mi príncipe, ¡digo mi rey! Pero es que son las leyes de la naturaleza y yo no puedo cambiarlas – explico mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y avanzo amenazadoramente.

\- bien, entonces ordenare que cambien esas leyes – gruño tomando el apuntador.

\- ¡pero la ley es la ley! – gimió espantado el viejo profesor.

\- ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! – gruño Inuyasha levantando amenazadoramente la varilla y causando así que su maestro saltara tras la pizarra para protegerse.

\- majestad, no conviene apresurarse tanto, cada ley tiene sus razones – explico Myoga desde atrás del pizarrón.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto en un gruñido Inuyasha intentando calcular donde estaba la cabeza de su profesor para darle un buen palotazo.

\- bueno porque… cada mes nos da sus regalos, por ejemplo enero… - comenzó a buscar entre su libro pero entonces Inuyasha lo vio y se lo arrebato de las manos.

\- ¿y abril? – presunto enojado el rey mientras hojeaba sin cuidado el libro, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una imagen que llamo su atención.

\- esta flor solía pintarla mi madre – murmuro viendo la imagen de una flor blanca de cinco petalos que caían como la falda de un vestido.

\- ¿oh? Es un galanto majestad, es la flor de abril – explico Myoga luego de echarle un vistazo a la imagen del libro.

\- ¿galantos? No recuerdo haberlos visto en los jardines de palacio – repitió pensativo, esa pequeña flor siempre estaba en los cuadros que solía hacer su madre en sus tardes libres.

\- ¡que los siembren ahora mismo! – ordeno decidido, definitivamente quería esas flores en sus jardines.

\- es una planta salvaje majestad, solo crece en los bosques y las montañas – se atrevió a aclarar Myoga, peor esta vez el joven rey no se molestó con él.

\- me gustaría verlas – suspiro el peli plateado, a su madre le gustaba esas flores, y quizá si las plantaba en el jardín podría recordarla cada vez que las viera.

\- pronto llegara abril majestad, así que en noventa días crecerán en los campos y bosques – sonrió Myoga, reiterando su idea de que aunque Inuyasha era el rey o dejaba de ser un preadolescente.

\- ¡noventa días! – grito de pronto Inuyasha al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza el libro, haciendo saltar a Myoga.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esperar tanto a un rey? – gruño indignado, el profesor levanto las cejas sorprendido por la afirmación del muchacho, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se mordió la lengua y guardo silencio en favor de mantener su cabeza unos años más.

\- bien, mañanas es la fiesta de año nuevo y yo quiero tener estas flores sobre mi mesa – sonrió volviendo a su pupitre con el libro entre sus manos.

\- ¿cómo dices que se llaman? – pregunto de nuevo al haber perdido la página.

\- galantos señor – respondió un Myoga resignado, Inuyasha ojeo el libro hasta recuperar la página donde figuraba la florecilla blanca.

\- bien, decidido, estas flores adornaran mi mesa para mañana - sonrio, Myoga lo miro con duda ¿debía intentarlo una vez más? Bien, sesenta años era una buena edad ¿o no?

\- pero majestad, las leyes de la naturaleza… - intento una última vez.

\- ¡hare una nueva ley ahora mismo! Es más, ¡QUE VENGA MI PRIMER MINISTRO! – gruño tan serio que el profesor se encogió.

\- ¡primer ministro! ¡Viejo Totosai! ¡¿Que no me oye?! – salió Inuyasha gritando por los pasillos, el profesor se santiguo sin poder evitarlo, solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera nada drástico a su alumno.

Tan solo una hora más tarde un edicto oficial era llevado por los mensajeros de palacio a la ciudad, cuatro jinetes cruzaron el puente de palacio y se colocaron en las plazas principales donde la gente estaba reunida y desenrollaban el papel con el sello real, en él se dictaba que por orden del rey las flores de galanto deberían florecer en pleno invierno y que si alguien llevaba una cesta llena de galantos a palacio el día de año nuevo, se le recompensaría con otra cesta repleta de monedas de oro. Kikyo y su madre pasaban de casualidad por la plaza y al escuchar el edicto se quedaron tan frías como sus corazones.

\- ¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo Kikyo? – pregunto aun sorprendida la señora Tsubaky.

\- ¿una cesta de monedas de oro? ¡Monedas de oro! ¡Rápido madre! ¡Monedas de oro! – rio extasiada Kikyo antes de tomar la mano de su madre y llevarla casi a rastras de regreso a su casa.

\- con razón le gustaban a mamá, son hermosos los galantos - sonrió Inuyasha mientras disfrutaba de un platón de galletas y una deliciosa bebida caliente junto a la chimenea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Galantos? – repitió Kagome mientras se erguía, estaba fregando el piso de la sala cuando Kikyo y la señora Tsubaky entraron de repente asustándola, pero su estupor solo creció después de escuchar lo que querían ahora esas mujeres.

\- como lo oíste mocosa, iras a recoger galantos ahora mismo – asintió la señora Tsubaky mientras dejaba los paquetes que había comprado sobre la mesa.

\- para ti el bosque es como un patio de juegos, así que no tendrás problemas para recoger esas flores – ordeno Kikyo mientras arreglaba su cabello después de desatar su chal.

\- pero es imposible, debe ser alguna especie de broma, no hay flores en pleno invierno – explico Kagome colocando en un rincón el cubo y la fregona.

\- no es ninguna broma, lo ha dicho hace nada en la plaza un pregonero real – gruño la señora Tsubaky después de desatar su sombrero y alisarse un riso que se había salido de su peinado.

\- el rey puede ser un mocoso, pero a pesar de todo no ofrecería oro a cambio de flores en primavera, lo hace porque estamos en invierno ¿no lo entiendes tonta? – se burló de ella Kikyo mientras se quitaba la bufanda, el abrigo y los guantes.

\- uff, que frio, este lugar esta helado – se quejó después de arrojarle las prendas a Kagome, y acercándose a una de las sillas de la chimenea mientras esta las guardaba corriendo en el armario.

\- y seguro que hará mas frio, pero se está muy bien junto al fuego – secundo su madre que estaba en su propia silla al lado d ella chimenea. Kagome las miro con un poco de envida pero sobretodo con temor, era verdad que estaba helando y había comenzado ya una tormenta de nieve.

\- ¡¿pero qué esperas?! ¡Date prisa! ¡No quiero que alguien recoja las flores antes que tú! – grito de pronto Kikyo hecha una furia, Kagome la miro antes de girar sus rostro hacia la oscura ventana.

\- con esta noche de tormenta nadie se atreverá a salir, sería imposible encontrar el camino de regreso – intento explicar, tenía miedo, miedo de perderse en la tormenta y morir congelada si la obligaban a salir.

\- pero lo puedes intentar ¿o no? – sonrió diabólicamente la señora Tsubaky.

\- además por si no lo sabias, necesitamos ese dinero para comer, para poder costear lo que **tú** comes – Kagome se encogió un poco, ella apenas comía la mitad de lo que consumían madre e hija, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca.

\- es verdad, necesitamos ese dinero, así que toma esta cesta y ponte en marcha Kagome – asintió Kikyo tomando la cesta que habían usado para las compras, pero en eso la señora Tsubaky salto de su asiento.

\- ¡esa no! ¡Es mi canasta nueva! que mejor se lleve está más vieja, servirá igual – gruño quitándole la cesta a su hija y dándole una más pequeña y de coloro opaco y empolvado.

\- pero madre, esta canasta no sirve, es muy pequeña, serán menos monedas – se enfurruño Kikyo, pero su madre solo se puso más erguida y la encaro con soberbia y tiranía.

\- ¿y no has pensado en lo que pasara si esa tonta se pierde? Me quedare sin cesta, de eso ni hablar – Kagome sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, ¿de verdad pensaban enviarla al bosque en plena noche y a la mitad de una tormenta de nieve?

\- señora, yo sé que no encontrare nada, en esta época no hay flores, por favor, no me obligue a salir al bosque – suplico de rodillas completamente asustada, pero solo se ganó una mirada de desprecio de ambas mujeres.

\- ¿y que pretendes? ¿Qué salga yo? Vamos ¡sal ahora mismo! – ordeno Kikyo enfadada por la falta de sumisión de Kagome, peor esta solo se encogió en su lugar temerosa.

\- ¡oh muy bien! Me daré un precioso paseo por el bosque hasta morir congelada – sollozo Kikyo en una pantomima dramática demasiado exagerada.

\- mi niña, no digas cosas absurdas, que apenas regresamos de la ciudad y tus manitas aún están heladas – la "consoló" la señora Tsubaky antes de tomar la canasta y marchar amenazante hasta la joven de cabellos negros.

\- Kagome, ahora te toca salir a ti – le sonrió con maldad antes de tomarla del cabello y la muñeca, tiro de ella con crueldad mientras que una Kikyo igual de sonriente y sádica abría la puerta al exterior.

\- ¡vamos! ¡Anda fuera! – le grito a la vez que la arrojaba al suelo cubierto de fría y dura nieve.

\- ¡y no te atrevas a volver sin las flores! – se rio Kikyo arrojándole la canasta y su chal antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Desde el suelo Kagome pudo escuchar claramente como echaban los cerrojos de las puertas y ventanas, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se convirtieron en gotitas heladas nada más dejar sus mejillas, miro a su lado la canasta y el chal antes de girar su mirada al bosque, que apenas podía distinguirse entre la tormenta y la oscuridad de la noche. Resignada se ató el chal a la cabeza y tomo la canasta, se cubrió el rostro lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque.

\- ¿crees que fui muy dura? – pregunto Kikyo a su madre mientras se quitaba las botas de invierno.

\- no, aunque quizá no debimos haberle gritado, seguro nos dolerá la garganta, y después de todo tiene razón de que es imposible conseguir flores con este frio – suspiro la señora Tsubaky acomodándose en su silla.

\- bueno si se muere nos sacaremos un peso de encima y si por algún milagro llega a encontrar las flores seremos ricas, sea como sea salimos ganado – sonrió Kikyo acomodándose junto a su madre.

\- tienes razón, eres una chica muy inteligente – sonrió la señora a su hija y ambas se rieron de sádica complicidad.

En el bosque la tormenta rugía como un grupo de leones, Kagome caminaba por el manto blanco y negro guiándose más por instinto y memoria, a su paso la nieve se india y la hacía tropezar o bonches de nieve caían de las ramas y la derribaban al suelo, aun así continuo. No tenía ni idea de dónde ir, pero sabía que no podía regresar. El viento helado le resecaba y quebraba la piel, sentía sus manos y nariz entumidos por la baja temperatura y casi podía escuchar cómo se congelaba la sangre y músculos a cada paso. Finalmente un tronco podrido la hizo caer de cara al piso, pero esta vez no tuvo la fuerza para levantarse, todo su cuerpo se había helado dolorosamente, justo sus manos, soplo contra ellas y las froto en un intento para darse calor, pero apenas sirvió de nada. Levanto la mirada y le pareció distinguir tres sombras blancas que caminaban a lo lejos, pero la nieve en sus pestañas la hizo parpadear, cuando por fin volvió a enfocar la mirada estaba sola en algún punto del bosque sin más movimiento a su alrededor que las ramas agitadas por la ventisca.

\- es inútil, no hay nadie aquí, incluso los animales están acobijados en sus madrigueras – se lamentó triste, pero entonces un aullido la hizo saltar asustada.

\- ¡un lobo! – grito asustada, la adrenalina le permito ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer a los pocos metros, intento levantarse pero cayó al dar un solo paso, era inútil, sus piernas están tan entumidas por el frio que apenas podía sentirlas.

\- no puedo seguir andando, me voy a morir congelada – se dijo a si misma resignada, ¿acaso esto era lo que le deparaba el destino?

\- oh papá… mamá… - sollozo antes de que el frio la hiciera encogerse, cerro los ojos y no tardo en quedarse dormida en la fría y helada tormenta.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Flores en Pleno Invierno

**Hola, hola, hola chicos y chicas del coro, ¿saben? pensaba publicar hasta el miércoles o más adelante, pero estoy tan contenta de que les haya gustado la historia y estuve tan inspirada por sus comentarios que decidí echarle conejo a mi mañana y dejar aquí el nuevo capítulo, es un poco más corto pero muy jugoso. Aclaro que me tome algunas libertades de redacción en algunos diálogos y escenas, pero es para darle más de mi toque a la historia original, espero que les guste y les propongo algo, publicare el siguiente mañana si me dejan mínimo tres review ¿hecho?**

 **Quiero agradecer a los seguidores:** **Ladybug miau** **,** **aby2125** **y** **lucyhigurashi** **.**

 **A los que señalaron esta historia como favorita:** **brends13** **,** **Ladybug miau** **y** **aby2125** **.**

 **Y a los que dejaron sus comentarios:**

 **ChawGirl: aquí el siguiente capítulo para que no te quedes picada, y sabes, no lo había pensado pero si se parece mucho a la cenicienta.**

 **María: me alegra que te gustara en capítulo, espero que disfrutes igual este nuevo.**

 **Hankotsu taishio: gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, que bueno que te gusto la historia, respondiendo a tu pregunta el cuento original se llama Aña, la princesa de la nieve, lo encuentras en YouTube con este link: watch?v=YY2cfwk79VQ.**

 **Flores en Pleno Invierno**

\- oh… - gimió Kagome al sentir una gota de nieve sobre su mejilla, se froto los ojos un poco pues su visión estaba nublada e intento incorporarse.

\- ¿estaba dormida? ¿Todavía no he muerto? - se preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor, la tormenta había amainado, y el viento ceso su rugir para dar paso a una tranquila sinfonía de estrellas y escarcha y la nevada solo eran pequeñas motitas de pelusa que caían sobre sus cabellos y su ropa.

\- ¿y eso? ¿Mamá? – preguntó en voz alta al notar un resplandor amarillo entre los árboles, se puso de pie, y camino lentamente hacia ese resplandor, la nieve enfurecida crujía bajo sus pies a cada paso que daba, pero no le importo y siguió caminando por entre los árboles. Hasta que finalmente, en un círculo formado por la nieve, tras un árbol grande y seco, y bajo un pico de piedra que formaba un techo vio una hoguera, y a su alrededor doce siluetas de capucha azul celeste estaban sentadas en un círculo perfecto.

\- pero que calentito – sonrió al sentir el calor de las llamas, pero su voz alerto a los personajes, Kagome se froto los ojos, pues aun veía un poco borroso y noto que entre ella había doce hombres y a su alrededor doce hombres entre jovenes, adultos de mediana edad y ancianos todos con sus miradas, entre sorprendidas y algo molestas por la intromisión, atentas sobre ella.

\- buenas noches, ¿podría acercarme al fuego por favor? – pidió educadamente, los hombres la observaron aún más atentamente si era posible ero entonces el anciano que tenía la barba más larga, que le llegaba a las rodillas y que cargaba un báculo que parecía hecho de hielo se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Qué os parece hermanos? – pregunto a los demás con voz profunda y dura como el aire de enero, un segundo anciano con barba hasta la mitad del pecho hablo.

\- es la primera creatura que lo encuentra a parte de nosotros, pero no sé si sería conveniente dejarla – Kagome bajo la vista triste, por mucho que se estuviera congelando no iba a acercarse a esa hoguera sin permiso, sus padres la habían educado a respetar, en especial a sus mayores. Un silencio sepulcral se instaló y solo podía escucharse el susurro del viento helado de la noche.

\- pero hermanos, esta chica llego hasta aquí y encontró el fuego, ¿díganme por qué se lo vamos a negar? – hablo de pronto uno de los jovenes, sus hermanos guardaron silencio, pero ninguno pronuncio una negativa, el anciano del báculo miro a ambos lados pero al final volvió a tomar asiento. El muchacho se acercó a Kagome y el tomo de las manos.

\- ven, ven aquí, caliéntate, vamos – la jalo con cuidado hasta que quedo a la altura de los asientos.

\- aquí estoy muy bien, gracias por permitírmelo – sonrió agradecida haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el calor del fuego la lleno y poco a poco comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo despertaba del letargo.

\- que bien se siente – sonrió frotándose un poco los brazos, los hombres se contagiaron de su sonrisa y dejaron de mirarla como si fuera una extraña.

\- dime, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera a media noche y con el frio que hace? – pregunto el muchacho que había hablado a su favor y que aun permanecía junto a ella.

\- yo no quería venir – admitió Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, que eran verdes como la hierba de abril.

\- pero me han enviado a recoger galantos – expreso algo apenada.

\- ¡¿galantos?!- pregunto el joven abriendo los ojos sorprendió mientras sus hermanos se echaban a reír, Kagome bajaba la vista sonrojada por la pena pero después se rio de buena gana.

\- comprendo que les parezca gracioso, pero hace poco estuve a punto de morir, y si ahora he podido reírme es gracias a ustedes – sonrió dando dos pasos al interior del círculo.

\- muchas gracias por dejar que me calentara un poco, son todos muy amables, pero ya debo irme, con su permiso – se inclinó ante ellos y se dio la media vuelta.

\- espera un momento, ¿a dónde vas? – la detuvo el muchacho.

\- no me digas que vas a buscar esas flores – Kagome volvió a mirarlo, pero no tuvo necesidad de decir nada porque el muchacho leyó la respuesta en sus ojos.

\- es una misión imposible, estamos en mitad del invierno – la regaño, Kagome bajo la vista.

\- al final morirás, y no volverás a ver este bosque ni las bellas flores, hazme caso, mejor regresa a tu casa y olvidate de los galantos – continuo ablando el chico al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, Kagome tembló y dos lagrimas silenciosas descendieron de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué tienes? Es la primera vez que te veo triste Kagome – pregunto preocupado frotando su espalda, pero ella al oír su nombre volteo a verlo sorprendida.

\- pero ¿me conocen? – pregunto curiosa, el muchacho sonrió al ver que ya no lloraba.

\- ¡claro que sabemos quién eres! Somos los espíritus de los doce meses – explico abarcando a sus hermanos con la mano.

\- ¿los espíritus de los doce meses? – repitió Kagome sin comprender.

\- exacto, yo soy Abril, y se todo lo que haces en abril – sonrió golpeándose el pecho con orgullo, uno de los hombres ancianos, que tenía la barba esponjosa y mullida como las primeras nevadas de invierno, se levantó también de su asiento.

\- yo soy el nevado Diciembre y siempre veo como alimentas a los pobres animalillos del bosque – expreso con una sonrisa similar a la de un cariñoso abuelo.

\- Todos nosotros te conocemos, eres una huerfanita dulce y muy trabajadora, espera tengo la solución a tu problema - sonrió Abril al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban por su ocurrencia y se giró a ver al hermano que sostenía el báculo.

\- hermano Enero, ¿me regalas una hora de tu tiempo para ayudarla? – solicito sonriente, Enero arqueo una ceja y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué opináis vosotros hermanos? – pregunto con voz tranquila, los otros diez hermanos se pusieron de pie y asintieron dando su consentimiento.

\- así sea entonces – asintió también Enero, en un parpadeo desapareció de su lugar y reapareció en lo alto del pico de piedra.

\- ¡hielos! ¡Nieve! ¡Despejad el cielo y el bosque! – ordeno con voz autoritaria extendiendo sus brazos y golpeando la piedra con su báculo, el fuego de la hoguera creció como una gigantesca llama de vela hasta rozar la punta de la barba de Enero, Kagome retrocedió un paso asustada pero unas manos la sujetaron con gentileza.

\- no te asustes, mira atentamente – le susurro Abril sin apartar la vista de su hermano y del fuego, las llamas volvieron a su tamaño y las negras nubes heladas abandonaron el manto nocturno dejando a su paso miles de luces brillantes coronada por una grande y redonda como una perla.

\- la luna y las estrellas – murmuro Kagome sorprendida, Enero bajo los brazos y reapareció en el círculo.

\- ahora tú, hermano Febrero – extendió el báculo al siguiente hermano en la hilera, Febrero recibió el báculo de hielo, se evaporo en el aire antes de materializarse encima del pico de piedra.

\- ¡Despierta tierra negra y derrite el hielo! – ordeno goleado duramente su báculo contra la piedra, la hoguera volvió a crecer, Febrero desapareció del pico, pero el báculo quedo clavado en la piedra y el hielo a su alrededor se evaporo quedando un báculo de madera tallada con forma de nudo en el mando.

\- ¡la nieve! – exclamo sorprendida Kagome al ver que ante sus ojos el blanco manto helado desaparecía, Abril la abrazo cubriéndola un poco con su capa.

\- aún no termina, fijate en el bosque – le indico señalando la tierra café y negra. Fue el turno del más joven de los doce Marzo de subir al pico, se arrodillo frente al báculo y comenzó a tocar un cuerno de caza.

En el báculo pequeños brotes verdes comenzaron a crecer conforme avanzaba la melodía, la llamada de la hoguera creció y el sol de primavera despendo en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de colores rosados y dorados, bajo la calidez del sol los troncos casi negros se colorearon de brillante café, sus ramas desnudas se poblaron de hojitas verdes y tiernas, y el piso comenzó a volverse verde por el césped. El sol de mediodía brillo en la cresta del báculo.

\- ¡Oh wow! Que luz – murmuro Kagome entrecerrando los ojos por la repentina iluminación.

\- y ahora me toca a mí Kagome, pronto podrás recoger tus flores – sonrió Abril antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

\- ¿mis flores? – pregunto ella sin entender, estaba tan sorprendida que se había olvidado, Abrir apareció en el pico de piedra, y comenzó a tocar también, pero con una flauta de cristal en forma de ruiseñor.

El sol comenzó a alumbrar con más fuerza, el suelo se llenó de colores, y el aire trajo consigo los preciosos cantos de las aves y el zumbido de las abejas, mariposas de todos los colores volaron por entre los arboles e incluso algunos animalitos asomaron la cabeza, Kagome miraba todo boquiabierta, pero pronto su sorpresa se transformó en radiante alegría.

\- que hermoso Dios mío, la primavera, ¡hola ardillitas! ¡Hola flores! ¡Hola mis queridas abejas y mariposas! ¡Qué alegría verlas a todas! – saludo entusiasmada a sus amigos, que corrieron y revolotearon felices a su alrededor, incluso un conejito gris brinco a sus brazos y le froto la mejilla con sus bigotes.

\- tanta belleza y calidez ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir este milagro? – se preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿o será que estoy soñando? – toda esa belleza no podía ser verdad. Los doce meses la miraron sonrientes y enternecidos por su inocencia y entusiasmo juvenil, orgullosos de haber concedido ese favor a tan bella alma.

\- no querida, no es un sueño, toma - Abril apareció frente a ella con una rodilla en el suelo y extendiéndole un blanco jazmín.

\- recoge tus flores ahora pequeña, esta primavera solo durara una hora – la animo, Kagome tomo la flor, aspiro deleitada su dulce aroma y se la coloco tras la oreja derecha.

\- esto no es un sueño – sonrió convencida.

Comenzó a recoger los galantos, seleccionando los más grandes fragantes y hermosos que encontraba, pero era difícil para ella elegir, todas las flores eran tan bellas, tan llenas de color y vida como nunca antes las había visto. Los animalitos del bosque, todos amigos de Kagome también recogían flores para ella, las aves cortaban el tallo con su piquito y acomodaban las mismas en la canasta, las ardillas y conejos cargaban tres o cuatro en sus bocas y las depositaban ordenadas en la cesta. "gracias querido Abril" coreaba Kagome en su mente disfrutando de su labor, una vez la canasta estuvo llena las ardillas y conejos tiraron de su falda invitándola a jugar, no pudo resistirse y comenzó a corretearlos y luego estos la persiguieron a ella, su risa inundo el bosque y acompaño la canción de las abejas y ruiseñores. Corrió y corrió hasta que a lo lejos diviso oscuridad, arboles marchitos y nieve cubriendo el suelo "había olvidado que solo aquí es primavera" pensó sorprendida, pero decidió que era hora de regresar con los doce meses, que la recibieron con sonrisas llenas de alegría y cariño, incluso el frio y serio Enero tenía una sonrisa adornado sus labios cubiertos por su larga y blanca barba y bigote.

\- muchas gracias a todos, habéis sido muy buenos, y se han portado tan amables conmigo - sonrió Kagome con lágrimas de felicidad brillando en sus negras pestañas.

\- si no fuera por ustedes habría muerto congelada, no podré olvidar su bondad nunca – los doce meses sonrieron orgullosos.

\- nosotros tampoco te olvidaremos Kagome, por favor extiende tu mano, queremos darte un último regalo – solicito Abril con orgullo, Kagome obedeció sin pensar y abrió la mano, los doce meses se congregaron a su alrededor y colocaron sus manos derechas sobre la palma de Kagome, para cuando se retiraron había un precioso anillo de cristal azul como sus capas brillante como las estrellas.

\- que joya tan hermosa – sonrió aún más Kagome viendo fascinada la alhaja.

\- con este anillo nos recordaras para siempre – sonrió Abril tomando la joya y colocándola en el dedo anular derecho de la chica, calzo perfectamente.

\- no me lo quitare nunca – exclamo Kagome admirando su dedo, nunca había recibido un regalo tan bonito.

\- si algún día tienes problemas o deseas vernos, tíralo al suelo y di estas palabras "rueda anillo, cruza por la puerta de la primavera, pasa el verano, después al otoño y en la alfombra del invierno hasta año nuevo" – le explico apretando su mano con un cariño fraternal que lleno de calidez el corazón de la joven.

\- si llegas a perderlo no nos volverás a ver jamás – escucho decir a Febrero, Kagome se puso un poco seria pero no fue capaz de dejar de sonreír.

\- será mi más preciado tesoro, les juro que lo cuidare con mi vida – prometió solemne, Febrero asintió complacido con la respuesta.

\- escucha hermana mía – la llamo Enero poniéndose de pie, la joven lo vio sorprendida, "¿hermana?" penos sin entender hasta que Abril apretó su mano y le sonrió, entonces comprendió y sonrió a Enero al tiempo que lo miraba atentamente.

\- la última noche en año viejo y al amanecer de año nuevo, viste a los doce meses del año – Kagome asintió con la cabeza y aguardo respetuosa a que continuara.

\- hoy viste el invierno convertirse en primavera solo para ti, para que pudieras recoger tus flores – recito Enero con voz neutra, Kagome volvió a asentir abrazando un poco la canasta.

\- es algo que desde siempre está prohibido, por lo tanto, no debes contarlo jamás a nadie – Kagome miro a los ojos color hielo de Enero, antes de asentir.

\- ni una palabra abandonara mis labios - la fuerte promesa destello en sus ojitos color chocolate, Enero y sus hermanos la miraron con respeto.

\- bien, ahora debes marcharte, corre a tu casa antes de que regrese la tormenta del invierno – Kagome asintió con la cabeza agradecida.

\- así lo hare, adiós hermano Abril, adiós a todos hermanos – se despido antes de echar a correr.

\- adiós, hermana Kagome – se despidieron los doce meses antes de esfumarse en el silencio de la noche.

Kagome corrió hasta la frontera entre la primavera y el invierno y saludo por última vez a sus nuevos hermanos, pero estos ya habían desaparecido. Eso la entristeció pero compuso su sonrisa y reanudo su paso, el sol se ocultó, la noche volvió a regir el bosque y las pequeñas gotas de nieve cubrieron como un velo la negra oscuridad, aun así Kagome siguió andando feliz, dichosa y sonriente mientras acunaba la canasta con los galantos. Sintió la calidez del anillo en su manos y la carcajada más alegre de su vida exploto en su garganta, su mirada se llenó de euforia y esperanza.

No tardo en encontrar el camino a casa, saliendo del bosque justo cuando replicaba la primera campanada del año nuevo en la catedral de la ciudad. Aun sonriendo entro en la casa por la puerta de la cocina y se quitó el chal y las botas, avanzo en silencio hasta la sala donde dejo los galantos. Luego subió las escaleras y cruzo el pasillo del segundo piso pasando por la puerta de los cuartos de Kikyo y la señora Tsubaky, que roncaban profundamente dormidas. Durante todo el camino no dejo de admirar su anillo, su más preciado tesoro desde esa noche y para siempre, subió otro tramo de escaleras hasta su habitación que no era más que un diminuto cuarto en el ático con solo una cama, una cómoda y paredes desnudas.

\- feliz año nuevo mamá, papá, hermanos míos – rezo de rodillas ante su cama, se sintió invadida de calidez y de una enorme paz que la hundieron en el primero sueño feliz y tranquilo que tenía en un año, durmió sonriente y tranquila porque sabía que a partir de esa noche, nunca más volverá a estar sola.

 _Continuara…_


	4. Caos

**Hola, hola, hola chicos y chicas del coro, aquí el siguiente capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza pero me lesione el lumbar y estuve en cama por dos días sin poder escribir, espero que les guste el capítulo, y aviso que solo quedan uno o dos más para finalizar este especial, espero sus review ansiosa, y si desean algún tema específico o adaptación a futuro con nuestros queridos personajes de Inuyasha solo avísenme en este foro, lo escribiré con mucho gusto**

 **Caos**

La mañana siguiente, el primer día del año nuevo despertó con un sol radiante, las aves se levantaron cantando contentas, la nieve resplandecía como diamantes, la tierra parecía dar la bienvenida al nuevo año con alegría. Pero de pronto el precioso silencio de la mañana se interrumpió por un horrible y agudo grito que parecía femenino, los animalitos se asomaron de sus madrigueras, incluso los lobos y un oso miraron asustados aquella casa. En la sala de la casa, la señora Tsubaky, toda empoticada de maquillaje y el cabello tan apretado en un moño que parecía que le estiraba las arrugas de la piel.

\- ¡Kikyo! ¡Ven aquí y mira esto! – grito casi histérica mientras sostenía la canasta llena de galantos frescos y aromáticos.

\- ¡oh dios! No pueden ser de verdad, es imposible, debe haberlas hecho de tela – gruño la chica con los ojos abiertos, apenas había terminado de peinarse cuando su madre la llamo, y no podía concebir que la tonta de Kagome hubiera tenido éxito con esa tarea.

\- no, no cariño, fijate bien, estas son flores auténticas – negó su madre aun sin salir de su estupor, Kikyo toco una de las flores y comprobó que eran frescas y auténticas.

\- es verdad, son flores no hay duda – asintió Kikyo a regañadientes.

\- ¿sabes lo que significa hija mía? ¡Una cesta repleta de monedas de oro! – rio feliz la señora alzando la canasta sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡por eso te dije que se llevara el cesto más grande! Este cesto es demasiado pequeño, ¡no alcanzará para mi vestido nuevo ni para las joyas para el baile de la ciudad! ¡Ni para mi cama de doncel! ¡Ni para mis guantes de seda china! – grito enojada Kikyo, ella ya había hecho planes para ese dinero, pero quería muchísimas mas...

\- sí, pero ya es tarde hija, la verdad jamás pensé que las conseguiría – negó la señora, Kikyo hizo una pequeña pataleta.

\- espera, se me ha ocurrido algo – sonrió de pronto antes de correr a la casa, su madre la siguió.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso Kikyo? – pregunto curiosa al ver que sacaba la canasta más grande de la casa.

\- es muy fácil, rellenaremos la cesta con tierra y encima acomodamos las flores, de esa manera tendremos mucho más oro – explico la pelinegra con una sonrisa de pura avaricia, la misma que estiro los labios demasiado pintados de su madre.

\- eres una digna hija mía – sonrió orgullosa Tsubaky dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Kikyo, ella sonrió.

\- solo me pregunto cómo abra conseguido las flores esa mocosa – se preguntó la señora Tsubaky acariciando el petalo de un galanto.

\- ¿eso qué más da? Lo importante es el oro – sonrió Kikyo, ahora solo faltaba llamar a la inútil de Kagome para que rellenara la canasta, porque de ninguna manera se arruinaría sus preciosas manos con la fría nieve ni se ennegrecería sus perfectas uñas con la asquerosa tierra.

\- ¡Kagome! – grito a todo pulmón, pero la chica no apareció, grito dos veces más y nada. Enojada marcho con dirección al ático, le iba a cantar las cuarenta y luego convencería a su madre de ponerle el peor castigo que le hubieran puesto en todo el año que se había quedado con ellas.

\- ahí estas niña inútil, debí suponer que aun seguías durmiendo – gruño molesta al ver a Kagome dormida con medio cuerpo sobre la cama y con sus rodillas aun en el suelo. Se acercó dispuesta a darle un golpe para despertarla pero entonces un brillo de colores llamo su atención, estiro el cuello y vio la mano blanca de la chica.

\- vaya, que anillo tan bonito – sonrió maravillada viendo el anillo.

\- una chica fea, tonta y corriente como tú no debería tener derecho a portar una joya tan fina y hermosa – murmuro malévola tomando la mano de Kagome, que estaba tan agotada que ni se movió.

\- deberían arrestarte solo por atreverte a mirar este anillo mocosa inútil – se rio en voz baja Kikyo mientras le sacaba el anillo del dedo a Kagome y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo. Se retiró en silencio, cuanto antes cobraran la recompensa por los galantos podrían echar a Kagome a la calle y contratar a una servidumbre más completa y eficiente para atenderlas a ella y a su madre.

En el palacio real todo estaba listo para la fiesta, una orquesta tocaba las canciones de moda, el salón de baile y el vestíbulo estaban a reventar de reyes, reinas, nobles, aristócratas, y algunos invitados distinguidos y de renombre. Las damas vestían largos y coloridos vestidos además de peinados altos y llenos de adornos y joyas, los caballeros de traje platicaban de temas de actualidad y política e incluso había algunos niños admirando el gran abeto decorado. En cada rincón había mesas llenas de dulces y bocadillos de todas partes del mundo mientras que un par de decenas de camareros ofrecían bebidas calientes y licores finos a los invitados, pero en medio de todo, el trono real permanecía vacío.

\- ¡¿PERO CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRSELOS?! ¡NO QUIERO UNA FIESTA DE AÑO NUEVO SIN LAS FLORES! ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO OLVIDARLO?! – gritaba Inuyasha enfadado, se había vestido con su mejor traje, sobre sus hombros lucia el manto real y encima de su cabeza la corona dorada con rubíes incrustados resaltaba sus platinados cabellos.

\- pero mi señor, el vestíbulo de palacio ya está lleno, y los invitados esperan impacientes a que usted les felicite – intento explicar conciliador el primer ministro Totosai, que también llevaba sus mejores galas, solo el viejo profesor Myoga llevaba sus ropas de diario.

\- ¡feh! ¿Y porque debo felicitarlos si aún no es año nuevo? – gruño Inuyasha quitándose el manto real.

\- mi rey, hoy es el primero de enero – intento explicar de nuevo Totosai, pues Myoga se negaba a volver a entablar esa discusión con su alumno, ya suficiente le dolía el chichón que le dejo la tarde anterior cuando le arrojo el libro a la cabeza.

\- viejo Totosai, estas más que equivocado – negó Inuyasha sacudiendo su índice delante de las narices del primer ministro.

\- Myoga ¿Cuántos días tiene diciembre? – pregunto inflando el pecho para simular la postura de su difunto padre.

\- treinta y un días, majestad – contesto tranquilo, no volvería a discutir con ese mocoso, no más.

\- bien, entonces hoy es el treinta y dos de diciembre - asintió complacido, (y algo aliviado de saberse los números)

\- ¿pero está bromeando majestad? – pegunto sorprendido Totosai, pero el rey solo frunció más el ceño.

\- ¡claro que no! mañana será el treinta y tres de diciembre – grito enojado ¿Por qué todos insistían en contradecirlo? ¡Él era el rey y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana!

\- pasado mañana el treinta y cuatro y… - y se atoro, no podía contar más que eso, pero tampoco podía dejar que sus ministros se dieran cuenta.

\- viejo Myoga, sigue tu que no quiero cansarme – ordeno volviendo a inflar su pecho, bien había sido una buena salida.

\- no, no majestad, eso no puede pasar jamás – negó Myoga y justo cuando el rey abría os labios para reclamar un soldado llamo a la puerta.

\- ¿si? ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – pregunto Totosai con aire cansado, le habían salido canas tres años antes solo en los primeros tres meses que ese niño se había vuelto rey.

\- hay noticias mi señor, alguien ha llegado con una cesta de flores como ordeno ayer el rey – explicó el soldado, Inuyasha respingo sorprendido, ¿había dicho que traían los galantos?

\- ¿has dicho que traen flores? – pregunto solo para estar seguro, el soldado asintió y el rey sonrió de oreja a oreja ¡Ja! Ahora no podrían volver a decir que no podía modificar las leyes de la naturaleza. Sin esperar a sus ministros paso al soldado y hecho a correr escaleras abato, tan rápido que incluso se le cayó la corona dos veces. Cuando bajo el último tramo de los escalones vio a dos mujeres exageradamente arregladas al punto de la ridiculez y con vestidos que aunque los lucian como si fueran finos a leguas notaba que eran de tela corriente.

\- su majestad… - murmuraron ambas inclinándose ante él, la mayor de ambas le ofreció una canasta, la tomo encantado.

\- vaya, si, sin duda son galantos - sonrió mirando la gran cesta a rebosar de flores, escucho pasos a sus espalda y su sonrisa se ensancho.

\- profesor Myoga, ¿son galantos auténticos no? – pregunto retador, a ver, que ahora le dijera que no tenia razón.

\- no puede ser, es imposible – negó Myoga obstinado, pero Inuyasha insistió poniéndole la cesta en las manos, o empujándola más bien.

\- no lo creo, son galantos auténticos – expreso perplejo, pero la verdad era que esas flores se veían, olían y se sentían como flores reales, Inuyasha sonrió con burla y tomo una de las flores.

\- yo, el rey declaro que ha llegado solamente y oficialmente el año nuevo – declaro complacido, el soldado y el primer ministro se inclinaron deseándole feliz año nuevo.

\- feliz año… - sonrió también Inuyasha pero se interrumpió antes de ver amenazadoramente a Myoga, que no le había deseado feliz año nuevo por estar atento a las flores, el profesor se encogió ante el filo de la mirada dorada.

\- feliz año nuevo su majestad – expreso rápidamente, Inuyasha sonrió complacido y levanto la flor como si fuera un cetro, estaba complacido.

\- feliz año nuevo majestad – felicitaron también Kikyo y su madre que no podían dejar de sonreír, Inuyasha las miro curioso.

\- ah, me había olvidado de ustedes – murmuro viendo a ambas mujeres y sus rostros sobrepintados.

\- sobre la cesta con monedas de oro mi señor… - sonrió a un mas Kikyo, con sus manos hormigueando por tener el dorado metal en sus manos.

\- ¿oh? ¡Ah claro! Casi lo olvido, han hecho un buen trabajo – asintió Inuyasha recordando que había ofrecido una recompensa por las flores.

\- bueno, haríamos lo imposible por cumplir vuestros deseos majestad – sonrió altaneramente la señora Tsubaky, Kikyo también sonrió como si fuera una importante dama recibiendo un cumplido del rey.

\- se los agradesco, pero antes de darles el oro quiero preguntar ¿Dónde y cómo habéis encontrado estas flores? – pregunto Inuyasha deseando restregarle aún más errores al profesor Myoga, Tsubaky y su hija se quedaron congeladas por la pregunta, se miraron sin saber que responder.

\- ¡es imposible encontrar estas flores en pleno invierno! – grito el profesor enojado y apenas habían balbuceado un intento de excusa, pues aun sin creer que se hubiese equivocado.

\- ¡ja! ¿Y entonces como es posible que las tengas entre tus manos viejo Myoga? – se burló Inuyasha dejando cayado al profesor.

\- ¿y bien? Díganme como las han encontrado, pues mi profesor aquí (señalo a Myoga con la cabeza), dice que es imposible como ven – volvió a pedir la explicación Inuyasha, Kikyo y Tsubaky estaban paralizadas, ¿Qué le podían responder? No es como si pudieran inventar cualquier historia y luego largarse con las monedas de oro, podía ser solo un preadolescente de trece años pero aun así ¡era el rey!

\- eh… bueno majestad… en realidad… - comenzó a balbucear la señora Tsubaky nerviosa, así que codeo a Kikyo, que era mejor en esas cosas para que continuara la historia.

\- ambas nos introdujimos en el bosque… a pesar de la tormenta y… - intento continuar la joven, pero la verdad era que no se le ocurría nada.

\- y… mientras caminábamos por la nieve… - intervino Tsubaky sudando las gota gorda.

\- ¡encontramos un lago redondo como un plato! – expreso Kikyo recordando una vieja leyenda que había medio escuchado alguna vez.

\- ¿un lago redondo? – pregunto Inuyasha un poco descolocado pues aunque no solía prestar mucha atención en clase sabia que a muy raro ver lagos completamente redondos.

\- donde el agua no estaba congelada y las flores… - continuo Tsubaky.

\- ¿ahí había estas flores? – pregunto Inuyasha señalando el galanto que traía en su mano.

\- ¡si majestad! Había todo tipo de flores – asintió emocionada la mujer mayor porque su mentira hubiera colado.

\- ¡y no solo eso! También había moras, frambuesas, arándanos – se apresuró a contar también Kikyo, pensando que quizá así obtendría algo más que solo las monedas de oro.

\- ¡oh vaya! Eso suena bien – sonrió Inuyasha mas por imaginarse arbustos repl4etos de moras y bayas, que eran sus frutos favoritos.

\- ¡mentira! ¡Eso es completa y absolutamente im…! – intento objetar nuevamente el letrado profesor Myoga pero se interrumpió al ver la mirada cortante del pequeño rey.

\- posible, majestad – rectifico rápidamente bajando la cabeza.

\- bien, primer ministro, para demostrarle su grave error al profesor, así que quiero ir a ese lugar, ¿alguna objeción?- pregunto mirando a Totosai mientras que Myoga se mordía las mejillas y la lengua de pura rabia por verse humillado.

\- no majestad, siempre que sea después de la fiesta – accedió el ministro, Inuyasha asintió en acuerdo.

\- decidido, me llevareis a ese lugar después de la fiesta de año nuevo – declaro Inuyasha mirando a las mujeres, madre e hija palidecieron tanto que sus mejillas con exceso de rubor les dieron apariencia de payasos.

\- un momento majestad, ese lugar está demasiado lejos y no podemos… - intento negarse la señora Tsubaky al ver las intenciones del rey.

\- yo di la orden ayer y hoy me han traído las flores – las interrumpió Inuyasha, ambas mujeres se mordieron la lengua, primera excusa al traste.

\- pero es que en el bosque hay mucho frio y además… - intento nuevamente la señora Tsubaky.

\- ¡además no hay senderos! – intervino Kikyo intentando desalentar al monarca, pero Inuyasha solo resoplo.

\- mis soldados construirán los senderos – gruño Inuyasha sin darle importancia a la excusa, pero la misma provocaba que la duda le picara en el cerebro.

\- pero majestad pero es que no hay lago – reconoció la señora Tsubaky, el rey frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto molesto, ¿Cómo que no había lago? ¿Acaso esas dos brujas estarían intentando tomarle el pelo?

\- que ahora está completamente helado – expuso Kikyo, molesta de que su madre se rajara.

\- ¿y las flores y los arándanos? – pregunto un poco más molesto.

\- ya se han marchitado – la señora Tsubaky continuo con la mentira de su hija, pero el rey frunció el ceño aún más.

\- ¿me están diciendo que solo han sobrevivido estas?- pregunto en un tono más furioso.

\- solo estas mi señor – asintió Kikyo un poco más nerviosa, Inuyasha gruño molesto.

\- a mí me parece que están diciendo demasiadas tonterías – mascullo perdiendo la pace necia, Totosai también frunció el ceño y avanzo unos pasos hasta el monarca.

\- majestad, yo creo que desean engañarle para quedarse con las monedas de oro – expuso molesto, ambas mujeres se volvieron más pálidas que el papel.

\- y por lo tanto habría que sentenciarlas a muerte – ni termino de decir el primer ministro estas palabras cuando madre e hija cayeron llorando como magdalenas.

\- ¡por piedad! ¡NO NOS CONDENE A MUERTE! – suplicaron entre gruesos lagrimones de cocodrilo que a Inuyasha le hicieron sentir pena ajena.

\- ¿entonces porque se empeñan en no decirme la verdad? – exigió saber ya cansado de esas dos arpías. Kikyo y su madre intercambiaron una mirada muy significativa.

\- bueno es que… en realidad… - comenzó la señora Tsubaky a explicar con la voz cortada por los sollozos.

\- no sabemos dónde están las flores - termino Kikyo después de haber recuperado un poco la compostura.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – exigió saber Inuyasha ya harto de la situación, odiaba que le vieran la cara de tonto.

\- es porque no las recogimos nosotras – se justificó Kikyo, pues su madre aún estaba algo choqueada, Inuyasha frunció aún más el ceño.

\- ¿entonces quien las ha recogido? ¡Díganmelo inmediatamente! – ordeno el rey que ya había perdido la paciencia con ese par de urracas.

\- una… una chica tonta que vive en nuestra casa – soltó la señora Tsubaky que había conseguido recomponerse por fin.

\- ¿una chica tonta? – repitió Inuyasha arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

Los rayos del sol matutino se asomaron por los agujeros de la tela que Kagome tenía como cortina de su ventana, iluminando tenue y agradablemente la habitación. La mañana había avanzado y el aire gélido se había entibiado un poco, un rayito travieso atravesó un agujero de la cortina y le dio a Kagome justo en el ojo derecho, ella gimió un poco incomoda por la luz. Se incorporó un poco y noto que ni había logrado meterse bajo las cobijas antes de caer presa del agotamiento causado por los eventos de la noche anterior.

\- ¿mmm? ¿Ya amaneció? – se preguntó aun con los ojitos cerrados.

\- he debido dormir más de la cuenta – murmuro, sorprendida de que aún no hubiese subido la señora Tsubaky o Kikyo a gritarle para que preparara el desayuno, se incorporó y mientras se frotaba los parpados noto que algo le faltaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Mi anillo! – exclamo alarmada al ver sus manos desnudas, comenzó a buscarlo pos las sabanas, en el piso e incluso bajo la cama por si de casualidad se le había caído dormida.

\- no puede ser, no lo veo por ningún lado – exclamo preocupada, pues ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente el anillo le calzaba perfectamente en el dedo, era imposible que se le hubiese caído tan fácilmente. Pensando que quizá se lo quito sin querer bajo a la sala para buscarlo, pero otra cosa llamo su atención.

\- la canasta con galantos tampoco está – ahora comprendía porque ninguna de las dos mujeres había ido a despertarla, " _seguro fueron a entregar las flores a palacio_ " pensó, pero si de verdad había traído los galantos entonces también había tenido el anillo de los doce meses adornando su mano derecha.

\- estoy segura de que me dormí con mi anillo puesto, Abril dijo que si algo me ocurría debía dejarlo rodar y decir… - suspiro mientras subía las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación, entro y se sentó en la cama.

\- a ver si me acuerdo… "rueda anillo, cruza por la puerta de la primavera, pasa el verano, después al otoño y en la alfombra del invierno hasta año nuevo" – recito de memoria las palabras de su hermano Abril.

\- sí, estoy segura de que no fue un sueño, cuando salí del bosque replicaban las campanas anunciando el año nuevo - murmuro mientras hacía memoria.

\- estaba aquí rezando y me quede dormida – entonces cayo en la cuenta ¡alguien debió robarle el anillo mientras dormía! Preocupada y dolida por haber roto su promesa al permitir que le robaran el anillo Kagome se puso a llorar con el rostro enterrado en su almohada, tan inmersa estaba entre sus lágrimas que no escucho que la puerta de su cuarto se abría.

\- Kagome, querida niña – escucho decir a la señora Tsubaky, se levantó rápidamente y se secó las lágrimas, no quería que ellas la vieran llorar.

\- ¿ya te has despertado hijita? – pregunto la señora, Kagome las volteo a ver como si le hubieran dicho que les salió una cola de mono.

\- ¿hijita? ¿Con quién está hablando? – pregunto boquiabierta, ¿desde cuándo la señora le hablaba cariñosamente? Si parecía que el único idioma que conocía para comunicarse con ella eran los gritos.

\- ¿con quién va a ser sino contigo? – sonrió casi maternalmente la señora pero Kagome en cambio frunció el ceño.

\- ¿conmigo? ¿Cómo podéis hablarme así después de haberme robado mi anillo? – reclamo molesta, ella podía ser inocente pero no era tonta, las únicas capaces de quitarle su anillo eran esas dos brujas.

\- ¿anillo? ¿Qué anillo? – pregunto curiosa la señora sin saber a qué se refería.

\- ¿Kikyo tu sabes algo de eso? – pregunto a su hija en tono inquisitivo, pues no les convenía tener a Kagome enojada por el momento.

\- ¿Cuál anillo? Yo no sé de qué están hablando – negó Kikyo, pues aunque sabía que sus vidas estaban en juego no pensaba devolverle tan hermosa joya a la simplona de Kagome.

\- devuélvanme mi anillo por favor, ya les traje los galantos como deseaban – pidió Kagome, no le guitaba exigir, pero necesitaba de vuelta su querido anillo. Mas para su sorpresa la señora se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo sus manos como si fuera una santa.

\- ¡oh mi pequeñita! Tenemos un problema, un grave problema – sollozo aprontando las manos de la chica.

\- sí, solo tú puedes salvarnos – se arrodillo también Kikyo, aunque por dentro gritaba de pura rabia.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir? – pregunto Kagome sorprendida, aquí olía a gato encerrado.

\- nos ejecutaran si no le enseñas al rey el lugar donde encontraste los galantos – explico llorosa la señora Tsubaky.

\- ¿al rey? - repitió la chica sin entender.

\- pronto nos mataran – sollozo la señora doblándose en el suelo.

\- ¡no tenemos ninguna esperanza! – dramatizo Kikyo imitando la postura de su madre. La compasión brillo en los ojos de Kagome, pues aunque ambas mujeres habían sudo crueles con ella no podía desearles ningún mal, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero aun así…

\- lo siento, pero la verdad es que no puedo llevar a nadie a ese lugar, ni siquiera al rey – se disculpó, pues aunque no quería que las ejecutaran tampoco estaba dispuesta a romper la promesa a los doce meses y aún menos después de todos los favores que le hicieron la noche anterior.

\- al menos dinos como llegar – suplico la señora aun con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- imposible – se negó Kagome, no iba a cejar en ese asunto. Kikyo desde su posición frunció el ceño ¿así que esa mocosa caprichosa se negaba a cooperar? Bien, ella tenía como convencerla.

\- ¡ah! Ya recuerdo algo de tu anillo – exclamo levantándose como si hubiera tenido una epifanía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De mi anillo? – pregunto Kagome volcando toda su atención en Kikyo.

\- sí, la verdad es que te lo cogí prestado para ir a palacio, y aunque tenía la intención de devolvértelo cuando el rey me lo vio se lo quiso quedar – explico Kikyo, su madre la miro un segundo, pues había sospechado que su hija había hurtado la alhaja, mas decidió seguirle el juego, pues si en verdad Kagome tenía un anillo bien podrían venderlo y tener más dinero todavía.

\- es verdad, y dijo que solo lo devolvería si lo guias al lugar donde encontraste las flores – expreso Tsubaky, Kikyo asintió secundando las palabras de su madre, Kagome se vio entonces en una encrucijada, ¿Cómo recuperar su anillo sin faltar a su palabra?

\- bueno… no puedo llevar al rey hasta ahí, pero quizá… - se interrumpió mientras tomaba un suspiro.

\- quizá podría intentar conseguirle más galantos – indico, aunque sabía que ya esas flores habían desaparecido bajo el manto de nieve, Kikyo y su madre sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

\- si quieres yo puedo acompañarte – se ofreció Kikyo, púes así podría ser ella la que guiara al rey a las dichosas flores y recibir quizá una recompensa del monarca.

\- no, eso ni soñarlo – se negó firmemente Kagome, Kikyo estaba a punto de gritarle las cuarenta cuando su madre le tapó la boca.

\- está bien, creo que podemos dejar que Kagome vaya sola – concedió sujetando a Kikyo para que no la goleara.

\- confió en ti quería, solo recuerda que es un asunto de vida o muerte – sonrió la señora Tsubaky. Diez minutos después Kagome salía de la cabaña con su chal, sus guantes y una canasta, desde la ventana Kikyo y su madre esperó a que se alejara un poco antes de hablar.

\- bien, ahora Kikyo, tú vas a seguirla de cerca y mientras yo voy a palacio para informar al rey – susurro a su hija mientras le ajustaba un chal abrigado.

\- entendido, ahora dame unos trapos viejos – ordeno Kikyo calzándose las botas de invierno.

\- ¿trapos? – pregunto su madre sin comprender para que quería su hija tales cosas.

\- ¡no seas tonta! ¿Cómo vas a poder seguirnos si no te dejo algún rastro? Dame unos trapos deprisa antes de que se aleje más – gruño exasperada, la señora sonrió con malevolencia.

\- sin duda eres una chica muy inteligente hija mía – ambas se rieron con malevolencia.

 _Continuara…_


	5. Verdades y Realidades

**Hola tesoros, aquí el penúltimo capítulo de este cuentito, me alegra saber que les está gustando tanto, al punto de que algunos ya han visto la película completa peor aun así quieren seguir leyendo mi adaptación, me alegra saber que les gusta mi trabajo, para mí es un placer escribir estas historias, por eso les vuelvo a ofrecer esto, si quieren algún tema o alguna adaptación con los personajes de Inuyasha solo comenten en mi página y se los escribiré con mucho gusto. También les invito a un reto, si me dan 4 review antes del 18 de diciembre publicare el capítulo al día siguiente sin falta, más un pequeño epilogo de mi invención que no aparece en la película, ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Verdades y Realidades**

Kagome, camino por el bosque buscando el sendero que siguió la noche anterior, aunque sabía que era imposible que volviera encontrar los galantos. Ni siquiera creía que quedara algo de vegetación en el lugar, después de todo la primavera que le regalaron los doce meses solo fue por una hora. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en una solución que no noto que Kikyo seguía sus huellas de cerca, solo deteniéndose para amarrar trapos a las ramas de los árboles y luego, para que Kagome no la viera procuraba caminar encima de las huellas de sus pies, de esa manera habría un solo rastro. Mientras tanto su madre había corrido al palacio donde Inuyasha y su escolta esperaban listos para partir.

\- ¿estas segura? – pregunto Inuyasha bien enfundado en su mejor abrigo de invierno, que era de piel blanca, peluda y esponjosa (como la estola de Sesshomaru), a su lado en su carruaje dorado estaba el primer ministro Totosai y el profesor Myoga, a la cabecera iba el capitán de la guardia real y detrás una decena de los mejores soldados, todos cargados con una pala y algunas herramientas para despejar el camino.

\- le prometo que lo guiare al lugar exacto majestad – sonrió la señora Tsubaky mostrando todos los dientes e incluso las muelas del juicio.

\- muy bien, entonces en marcha hacia el lago redondo – ordeno Inuyasha reclinándose cómodamente en el asiento del trineo, el capitán asintió y dio la orden de marcha, el carruaje se puso en marcha.

\- ¡espérenme! ¡Ah! – grito la señora Tsubaky, que no pudo agarrarse al carruaje y en cambio resbalo y cayó de espaldas en la nieve, deshaciéndose así su horrible peinado. Los soldados la pasaron riendo a carcajadas por el accidente, solo el capitán Jinenji se detuvo para ayudarla.

\- ¿se encuentra usted bien señora? – pregunto caballerosamente mientras le pasaba su sombrero y le tendía la mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

\- ¡pero que hombres mas mal educados! – grito furiosa y sin dar gracias a Jinenji hecho a correr tras la comitiva real.

Kagome continúo caminando por la nieve sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿pero en que hervidero se había metido? ¿Ahora como conseguiría las dichosas flores? Kikyo la seguía con una sonrisa malévola, estaba segura de poder obtener aún más recompensas del tonto niñato rey a costa de esa mocosa. Por su parte Inuyasha iba mal sentado en su carruaje, impaciente por llegar al lugar donde estaban los galantos, en especial para probarle al profesor Myoga que estaba equivocado, adoraba hacerlo rabiar. Mientras la señora Tsubaky corría intentando alcanzar el carruaje y Jinenji detrás de ella para ayudarla cada vez que resbalaba, aunque en varias ocasiones ambos terminaron en el piso. Ya era avanzada la mañana y Kagome estaba quedándose sin ideas cuando el sonido de un quejido la hizo voltearse.

\- ¡uff! Condenada nieve – gruño molesta Kikyo, pues un montón de helada y fría nieve había caído de una rama justo sobre su cabeza derribándola al piso.

\- ¿Kikyo? – pregunto Kagome al ver a la joven pelinegra tumbada en la nieve.

\- me has estado siguiendo ¿Cómo te atreves? Te dije que no vinieras – le reclamo indignada Kagome, ya decía que ese par de brujas avariciosas se traerían alguna traición entre manos.

\- ¡oye! Al menos espera a que me sacuda la nieve – mascullo Kikyo molesta por el regaño y por tener las botas llenas de nieve. Se levantó y se sacudió molesta pero dignamente la nieve.

\- regresa a casa ahora mismo – le ordeno enojada, pero Kikyo solo sonrió altaneramente.

\- vamos, ya que estoy aquí dejame seguir contigo ¿no? – pidió amablemente la chica de pelo lacio.

\- en ese caso nos regresaremos las dos – intervino Kagome enojada, pero la sonrisa de Kikyo ni se movió.

\- oh querida, ya es muy tarde para que intentes alejarme de ese lugar, no tardara en estar aquí el rey – explico con una sonrisa malévola, Kagome abrió por completo los ojos sin creer esas palabras.

\- he ido dejando un rastro ¿lo entiendes? – le explico como si hablara con un retrasado mental.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamo Kagome pálida como el invierno, Kikyo asintió con la cabeza arrogantemente.

\- ¡oh que tonta soy! – se lamentó la chica de ojos color chocolate mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y se ponía a llorar de rodillas en la nieve presa de la vergüenza de ser engañada por Kikyo.

\- eso lo nota cualquiera que te vea, ya no te servirá de nada llorar – se burló de ella Kikyo, orgullosa de su obra.

\- ¿Qué tengo que seguir a pie? – pregunto molesto Inuyasha, estaban ya en el bosque y el camino se había vuelto tan sinuoso que los caballos se negaban a andar.

\- eso temo, mi señor, aquí el carruaje resulta inútil – se disculpó el capitán de la guardia de palacio, mientras que los soldados más adelante trabajaban intentando despejar el camino para hacerlo más liso y llevadero.

\- tenga cuidado con ese tronco majestad, esta resbaladizo – lo previno Myoga al ver que Inuyasha intentaba pasar sin éxito un tronco caído, pero este solo le vio enfadado.

\- no necesito tener cuidado ¡ay! – grito de pronto al poner el pie, pues tal y como había predicho el profesor real el tronco estaba cubierto de una capa de hielo que le hizo resbalar y caer en la nieve como un gato panza arriba.

\- santo dios – suspiro el primer ministro mientras el profesor intentaba ocultar una carcajada vengativa contra su alumno.

\- ¿se encontrá bien mi rey? – pregunto preocupado el capitán de guardia ayudando al muchacho a levantarse.

\- ¡feh! Ha sido una cosa de nada – gruño herido en su orgullo el monarca, pero al levantarse la corriente helada le dio en los puntos donde su ropa se había humedecido por la caída, provocando que temblara.

\- ¡uy qué frio! – se quejó abrazándose a sí mismo, si había algo que odiaba más que ser humillado era tener los huesos fríos.

\- tranquilo majestad, mire, ahí hay otro lazo, seguramente no estamos muy lejos del lugar – intento animarlo Tsubaky, pero Inuyasha siguió gruñendo.

\- ¡pero este frio es mortal! ¿Cómo ha podido llegar tan lejos esa tonta? – grito en tono molesto intentando darse calor al frotar sus manos sobre sus brazos sin mucho éxito.

\- ¡alguien deme otro abrigo! – ordeno con voz inflexible.

\- si majestad – asintió u n soldado, que habiendo oído las quejas de su rey no tardo en quitarse su abrigo sencillo y ponerlo sobre los hombros del preadolescente.

\- ¿le servirá este sencillo manto? – pregunto el soldado después de anudar el broche del cuello a Inuyasha.

\- con tal de que me resguarde del frio – le restó importancia el peli plateado, mas no tardo en entrar en calor gracias a la gruesa tela gris.

\- sí, eso está mucho mejor, gracias – sonrió Inuyasha contento de haber vuelto a entrar en calor.

\- es un placer servirle majestad – sonrió el soldado alagado pasando una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor causado por estar paleando nieve, pero el gesto no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha.

\- ¿Por qué te frotas las cejas? – pregunto poniendo una cara de infantil inocencia que hubiera hecho reír a muchos.

\- ¿oh? ¡Lo lamento señor! – se irguió en posición de firmes el soldado, preocupado de haber ofendido al pequeño rey.

\- no lo lamentes, solo dime porque – pidió Inuyasha amablemente, ansioso por satisfacer su curiosidad, el soldado se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

\- bueno, es que estaba asado – se expuso rápidamente, pero eso solo acentuó mas la cara de incredulidad del monarca.

\- ¿estabas asado? ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – pregunto al no comprender las palabras del soldado, que de inmediato se puso a tartamudear nervioso, pero Jinenji, que había escuchado toda la conversación fue a su rescate.

\- así es como hablamos entre nosotros los soldados majestad, este hombre tiene calor – explico sonriente el viejo militar pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros en gesto fraternal a su pobre amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene calor?! ¡Pero yo tengo un frio espantoso! – exclamo Inuyasha escandalizado, no lograba entender porque ese soldado estaba acalorado en ese gélido lugar, Jinenji comprendió su duda, después de todo el rey jamás había hecho trabajo físico en su vida, pero la situación le dio una idea para darle una pequeña lección de vida.

\- es por la pala, el trabajar moviendo nieve le hizo entrar en calor – explico mostrándole la herramienta de trabajo.

\- ¿ah sí? – pregunto Inuyasha entusiasmado como un pequeño en navidad.

\- a ver, denme una pala, quiero probar – pidió extendiendo sus manos como si la pala fuera un novedoso juguete.

\- como desee, majestad – sonrió Jinenji entregándole su propia pala, Inuyasha ni bien recibió la herramienta comenzó a hundirla en la nieve y a palear con fuerza, pero claro al ser su primera vez haciendo trabajo manual la nieve salía disparada en todas direcciones de modo que los soldados tuvieron que correr para alejarse.

\- ¡espera majestad! ¡Usted no debe hacer eso! – le regaño Totosai, pero Inuyasha no lo oyó y en uno de sus tirones le dio con la nieve en la cara a su ministro mandándolo al suelo de espaldas.

\- ¿se encuentra bien primer ministro? – pregunto preocupado el profesor Myoga corriendo a socorrer a su colega, pero antes de poder hacerlo otra bola de nieve le tumbo al piso.

\- yo bien, ¿pero ahora como está usted profesor? – pregunto ahora Totosai mirando al maestro tumbado a su lado.

Ajeno a todo esto Inuyasha siguió excavando torpemente con la pala, de un lado al otro y echando nieve sin ton ni son por donde fuera, a su paso los soldados se apartaban para evitar recibir golpes de la nieve o de la pala pero eso no les impedía ver sorprendidos al rey, incluso la señora Tsubaky estaba sin palabras. De pronto Inuyasha se detuvo sorprendido, dejo caer la pala y se desato el abrigo del soldado.

\- era verdad, ya entre en calor – murmuro sorprendido de sentir que el aire frio no le pegaba tan duro como antes.

\- ¡pero si estoy asado! – sonrió imitando el comentario del soldado, el pelotón lo miro boquiabierto, y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada por temor a ofenderle de alguna manera.

\- ¿es que he dicho algo malo? – termino por preguntar el rey, extrañado del repentino silencio de sus hombres. Jinenji fue el primero en atreverse a sonreír.

\- todo lo contrario majestad – le animo dulcemente, Inuyasha sonrió orgulloso.

\- ¡bien! En ese caso lo diré como ustedes ¡ESTOY ASADO! – grito divertido antes de echarse a reír ruidosamente.

Kagome estaba sentada en un tronco caído, con la mirada gacha y su ánimo por los suelos, estaba sola, pues como se negó a seguir andando Kikyo desesperada se había ido a dar una vuelta para ver si encontraba galantos. " _Como si fuera a encontrar nada_ " pensó ella con un poco de burla, Kikyo no sabía nada del bosque, con mucha suerte podría entrar un par de metros antes de perderse, (razón por la que estaba atenta para escuchar sus huellas y correr a buscarla si llegaba a alejarse demasiado) por mucho mal que le hubiese hecho y le fuera a hacer Kikyo a futuro, ella no le odiaba y tampoco le deseaba ningún mal. Y aun así estaba melancólica y triste porque le habían quitado su querido anillo.

\- lo lamento mucho espíritus de los doce meses, hermano Abril, he perdido el anillo – se lamentó en voz baja, susurrando sus penas al viento.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Lo he encontrado! – grito de repente Kikyo trayéndola al mundo real.

\- imagino que no encontrarse galantos ¿verdad? – pregunto en tono aburrido cuando Kikyo llego jadeando a su lado.

\- los galantos no ¡pero si un lago redondo! – sonrió después de recobrar el aliento la mayor de las pelinegras.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Kagome sin comprender, ¿Qué tenía que ver un lago redondo con los galantos?

\- fácil, es una mentira convertida en realidad – explico Kikyo entusiasmada por su descubrimiento.

\- ¿una mentira? – pregunto Kagome, a veces le cansaba ese modo que tenían Kikyo y su madre de esperar que ella adivinara lo que querían sin decírselo, ¿Qué no sabían que ella no era capaz de leer las mentes?

\- cuando estábamos en palacio le invente un cuento al rey sobre un lago redondo, y acabo de encontrar uno igual – sonrió arrogante Kikyo, mientras que Kagome la vio como si fuera una loca, solo a ella se le ocurría mentirle al rey.

\- ¡ah! Pero si eres tu pequeña – se escuchó una voz a su espalda, Kagome se giró reconociendo la rasposa y sabia voz.

\- ¡hola Jinenji! – lo saludo sonriente, ver al soldado era la primera cosa buena que le pasaba ese día.

\- ¿Qué haces de nuevo por aquí? – pregunto feliz la chica.

\- órdenes del rey, mando a todo mi pelotón a venir al bosque, por eso estoy aquí – explico el militar secándose un poco el sudor de la frente.

\- ¿órdenes del rey? – repitió Kagome sorprendida.

\- te lo dije tonta – se burló de ella Kikyo sin borrar su sonrisa, si ese carcamán de soldado estaba ahí, el mocoso del rey tampoco estaría muy lejos.

\- ha ordenado que busquemos un lago redondo como una taza, pero sinceramente dudo mucho que exista. – explico Jinenji, ya un poco cansado de ir caminando en la nieve toda la mañana.

\- ¡claro que existe! Acabo de verlo justo ahora – sonrió Kikyo más que orgullosa, Kagome en su interior tembló al reconocer el lugar, era donde había encontrado a los doce meses, y cuando vio llegar al rey acompañado de sus soldados supo que su problema se había agravado tres veces más.

\- bien, bien, ¿así que esta es la niña tonta? – pregunto Inuyasha al ver a Kagome arrodillada frente a él, Kikyo y su madre estaban a un lado y asintieron efusivamente.

\- creí que tendría un aspecto más grotesco – sonrió Inuyasha complacido por su broma, aunque Kagome, aun con la cabeza gacha, torció el labio en una mueca.

\- bien niña, levanta la cara, quiero verte bien – ordeno, Kagome levanto la mirada, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír complacido, la verdad es que se había imaginado a una chica visca de ojos y con verrugas en la cara, pero al contrario la niña frente a él tenía una piel de porcelana, unos rasgos de muñeca además de esos preciosos ojitos color chocolate enmarcados por una melena negra.

\- definitivamente una chica tonta pero muy guapa – sentencio, Kagome lo miro impasible aunque alagada por las palabras del joven rey, que tampoco era nada feo.

\- bien niña, quiero que me contestes con la verdad ¿tu recogiste las flores? – pregunto Inuyasha, Kagome asintió lentamente con la cabeza, nerviosa porque le preguntara el lugar donde había encontrado las flores.

\- entonces la cesta de monedas de oro es tuya por derecho – declaro el rey, Kikyo y su madre querían gritar de coraje.

\- pero como hoy es año nuevo y me siento generoso te daré también un obsequio, ¿prefieres un vestido de la más fina seda o un hermoso collar de piedras preciosas? Te dejo elegir lo que quieras – ofreció el muchacho, pensando que no le vendría mal tener a tan hermosa niña en su corte, Kikyo estuvo a punto de estallar en berrinche y su madre tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que le sacara los ojos a base de arañazos a Kagome.

\- me alegro mucho de que le hayan gustado las flores majestad, pero realmente no me interesan las monedas de oro, ni los vestidos, ni los collares – se negó Kagome lo más amablemente que pudo, Inuyasha se mostró sorprendido al ver su generoso ofrecimiento ser rechazado, mientras que Kikyo y la señora Tsubaky la miraron como si confirmaran que era una tonta.

\- vaya, pero imagino que puedo ofrecerte algo a cambio – intento de nuevo, él quería darle algo a esa hermosa muchacha.

\- solo deseo que me devolváis mi anillo – se atrevió a pedir Kagome, el rey no parecía mala persona, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿tu anillo? No comprendo de lo que estás hablando – pregunto confundido, la señora Tsubaky y Kikyo palidecieron.

\- ¡oh su majestad! No debe hacerle caso a esta pobre tonta – se apresuró a explicar la mujer mayor.

\- es verdad, siempre hace lo mismo, seguro que está delirando por el frio – secundo Kikyo, pero Kagome ya había perdido la paciencia con esa situación.

\- ¿delirando yo? ¡Entonces me mentiste cuando dijiste que el rey te había quitado mi anillo Kikyo! – reclamo mirando a las otras mujeres, Inuyasha frunció el ceño al comprender la situación, ese par de urracas habían hurtado el anillo de esa niña ¡y ahora querían cargarle la culpa a él!

\- entrega el anillo ahora mismo – ordeno molesto, no iba a permitir que un par de brujas lo injuriaran.

\- ¡en mi vida he visto ese anillo! – se quejó Kikyo, no iba a devolverle nada a la tonta de Kagome.

\- ¿ah sí? Eso lo podemos comprobar inmediatamente – gruño el rey aún más enfadado por el cinismo de la chica.

\- capitán – ordeno chasqueando los dedos, el militar comprendió, desenfundo su espada y marcho amenazador hacia las mujeres que gritaron horrorizadas.

\- sino desean morir devuelvan el anillo – les indico Inuyasha, la señora Tsubaky se abrazaron aterradas.

\- ¡no piedad! ¡Aquí esta! ¡Se cayó accidentalmente en mi bolsillo! – grito Kikyo al ver el filo de la espada sobre su cabeza y sacando el anillo de su bolsillo.

\- mi querido anillo, dámelo por favor – pidió Kagome sonriendo al ver su pequeño anillo de cristal azul.

\- un momento, quiero ver ese anillo - interrumpió Inuyasha, curioso por ver aquella joya que tanto deseaba la chica de porcelana (así había apodado a Kagome por su blanca y fina piel)

\- sí, sí, aquí tiene majestad – asintió Kikyo y aun temblando por el susto se arrodillo ante el rey ofreciéndole el anillo.

\- magnifico, ni siquiera yo tengo uno como este – murmuro maravillado al ver el anillo de cristal tallado, pues este parecía cambiar de color conforme lo movía en la luz.

\- está bien, ahora puedes tomarlo – le indico a Kagome, que no perdió el tiempo y corrió a arrodillarse frente al rey para recibir su anillo.

\- muchas gracias, mi señor - sonrió Kagome, después de todo el rey no era tan mala persona como algunos lo querían pintar.

\- pero antes… - se interrumpió a medio camino de darle la joya.

\- deberás decirme donde encontraste las flores – exigió saber, Kagome quiso darse un cabezazo contra un tronco, se había dejado engañar por el rey, que ahora no le parecía tan bueno.

\- perdonadme majestad, pero preferiría no decirlo – se disculpó bajando la mirada apenada, Inuyasha la miro asombrado.

\- ¿y porque? – pregunto curioso, ¿Cómo que prefería no responder a su pregunta? Era la primera vez que alguien le negaba algo que quería.

\- porque… no puedo – se volvió a negar Kagome, el rey frunció el ceño enojado.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes decírmelo a mí? ¡Soy el rey! ¡Puedo hacer que te maten si quiero! ¡Así que más te vale decirme ahora mismo! – intento amenazarla, pero la chica apenas y respingo.

\- sé muy bien que es capaz, pero he prometido no decirlo, no me obliguéis – pidió Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, el rey frunció la nariz.

\- está bien ¿a quién se lo has prometido? – preguntó intentando calmarse un poco, después de todo no debía dejarse estallar tan fácilmente.

\- eso tampoco puedo decirlo – se volvió a negar Kagome, Inuyasha contrajo el rostro sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡mocosa! ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡Tienes que contestarle al rey! – la regaño la señora Tsubaky, seguro que las condenarían a ellas también por culpa de esa tonta.

\- ya veo, no lo dirás aunque te maten ¿no? – muro Inuyasha aun enojado mientras caminaba a la orilla del lago.

\- bien, entonces tirare este anillo para que pierda en la nieve – amenazo extendiendo su brazo.

\- ¡no por favor! – rogo Kagome al punto de las lágrimas.

\- entonces dímelo de una vez – exigió el muchacho, pero la joven solo cerró los labios, clara señal de que no hablaría.

\- tu así lo has querido, ¡lo voy a tirar a la cuenta de tres! – volvió a amenazar, la chica lo miro suplicante, pero de su boca no salió ni el más mínimo sonido.

\- uno… ¡Dos! ¡TRES! – COMENZO A CONTAR, para luego echar su brazo al frente con fuerza.

 _Continuara…_


	6. El Poder de la Bondad

**Hola tesoros, aquí el último capítulo de este cuentito, lamentablemente no llegamos a los 4 review, pero como creo que todos han sido buenos niños les dejare el epilogo en la próxima entrega, recuerdo que el mismo es una invención puramente mía, y no lo encontraran en la película original ¿les agrada la idea? También quiero señalar que me tome un par de licencias respecto a la historia original agregando algunas escenas y diálogos para dejar mi sello personal en este fics. Y antes de que se me olvide un mensaje para mi fiel** **7** **, que me dejo dicho en un comentario que quería que les pasara algo malo al par de brujas que todos conocemos, espero que ese castigo sea suficiente, a mí me parece que fue muy justo. En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo, los espero bajo sus arbolitos para regalarles más historias, y nuevamente los invito a darme sugerencias para fics futuros, incluso si quieren algo dedicado a alguna fiesta.**

 **El Poder de la Bondad**

Kagome se cubrió los ojos, no quería ver como su anillo se perdía en la nieve, pues con él se perdería su único medio de comunicación para ver a sus hermanos los doce meses, y volvería a estar sola. Más sin embargo, pasó los segundos y no escucho el tintinear de la joya contra el viento, temerosa se descubrió los ojitos, solo para ver a Inuyasha sonriéndole con altanería.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que lo iba a tirar? – pregunto burlón viendo la cara de espanto que tenía la pobre.

\- pues no, aquí lo tengo – le mostro el anillo en su mano, Kagome lo miro con los ojos llorosos, no podía creer que le hubiese hecho una broma tan cruel.

\- solo dime donde están los galantos, si lo haces te devolveré tu anillo – volvió a ofrecerle, la mirada de Kagome se volvió brillante por las lágrimas acumuladas.

\- si quieres iremos solos tu y yo, solamente agarrare una única flor, te doy mi palabra como rey – le propuso, pensando que quizá ese lugar era un secreto para protegerlo, las lágrimas resbalaron por los ojos de Kagome, ahora le quedaba claro de que no podría conservar su anillo si quería mantener la promesa que le hizo a sus hermanos, debía elegir entre no volver a verles o traicionar la confianza que depositaron en ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, habla - Le insistió Inuyasha sin entender el motivo de las lágrimas de la muchacha, Kagome cerró los ojos, había tomado una decisión.

\- no puedo, yo prometí no decirlo jamás – fue su respuesta definitiva, Inuyasha volvió a fruncir el ceño, bien, si ella no cedía él tampoco tenía porque ceder.

\- perfecto entonces – gruño y esta vez tiro lejos el anillo, Kagome intento correr tras el pero Inuyasha la sujeto del chal y provocó que se tropezara y callera sobre el agua dura del lago congelado, desde su posición en el suelo Kagome noto que su anillo rodaba y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Abril.

\- ¡RUEDA ANILLO, CRUZA POR LA PUERTA DE LA PRIMAVERA, PASA EL VERANO, DESPUÉS AL OTOÑO Y EN LA ALFOMBRA DEL INVIERNO HASTA AÑO NUEVO! – grito desde el suelo. Ni bien la última palabra salió de sus labios el cielo se oscureció, lejos a la mitad del lago el anillo dejo de rolar y callo quieto sobre el hielo, una fuerte ventisca se levantó y un tornado de nieve comenzó a rugir sobre el lago congelado.

\- ¡un tornado de nieve! – grito el profesor Myoga asustado, pero para entonces el viento helado era fan cuarte que los empujaba a todos, de hecho el mismo rey choco contra los adultos por culpa de la fuerza de la tormenta repentina.

\- ¡doce meses! – grito Kagome asustada por aquella ventisca, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tres figuras surgían del anillo, a pesar de que el viento le picaba los ojos las reconoció, eran Marzo, Abril y Mayo, que en cuanto la vieron volaron como fantasmas hasta ella y envolviéndola protectoramente entre sus brazos emprendieron vuelo para alejarla del lago y de la tormenta.

Desde los aires la chica también pudo apreciar cómo Diciembre, Enero y Febrero también surgían del anillo como espectros invisibles ante los ojos de los demás, aun desde esa altura noto que los tres espíritus barbados y blancos fruncían fuertemente sus ceños, luciendo completamente enfadados, pero ella no sintió miedo, los espíritus de primavera la guiaron por el aire hasta el interior del monolito de piedra, una vez desaparecieron, los meses encargados del invierno inflaron sus pechos y comenzaron a soplar una fuerza descomunal. El viento gélido del invierno rugió con toda su furia sobre los presentes empujándolos y obligándolos a tumbarse en el suelo para evitar salir volando.

\- ¡sujétense todos bien! – grito el primer ministro con la cara enterrada en la nieve.

\- ¡agachate idiota que te vas a volar! – le ordeno la señora a Tsubaky a su hija que había levantado la cabeza para intentar pescar su chal que se había volado, pero ella misma se aferró a su sombrero, primero muerta antes que dejar que los demás vieran las canas en su cabello.

Y como si fuese un augurio todos los soldados, a excepción del capitán Jinenji, salieron volando por los aires llevados por la fuerza del tornado de nieve, las nubes del cielo se ennegrecieron como una cruel tormenta y el bosque entero rugió a causa de la furia del invierno. Cuando el viento amaino los presentes, que solo eran Inuyasha, Totosai, Myoga, Jinenji, Kikyo y su madre, una neblina gélida y segadora inundo el lugar, los tres espíritus guardianes del invierno recogieron el anillo y se desvanecieron, dejando a los pobres mortales aun temblando de temor.

En la sima del monolito de piedra, ocultos de la vista de los mortales, Marzo, Abril y Mayo aparecieron tocando sus instrumentos, con su canción el aire helado desapareció para ser sustituido por una suave briza tibia, el blanco manto nevado se convirtió en verde hierva, en el lago el agua cálida empujo con fuerza a la superficie, rompiendo ruidosamente la gruesa capa de hielo que lo cubría. Los bloques de agua congelada se agitaron, chocaron, se rompieron y agrietaron hasta quedar solo unos cuantos trozos blancos flotando en el manto color azul del agua. Las copas de los árboles se llenaron de verdes hojas y los pajarillos comenzaron a cantar a medida que el cálido sol inundaba el lugar.

\- ¿Qué? Ha llegado la primavera – murmuro sorprendido Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! – preguntaron los tres adultos sorprendidos, en especial el profesor Myoga.

\- es verdad, es primavera – murmuraron sorprendía Kikyo y su madre que también se incorporaron.

\- no puede ser – gruño sorprendido el profesor Myoga, una traviesa mariposa blanca se posó en su nariz y él se cubrió la cara molesto.

\- esto es un sueño, ¡pero eso fue una mariposa! – mascullo berrinchudo, él era un hombre letrado y no podían engañale, ¡estaban en invierno y había una mariposa revoloteando!

\- el hielo se está fundiendo – señalo el capitán de la guardia.

\- ¡no puede ser! – negó molesto Myoga, pero al levantar la cabeza noto que era verdad, y que no quedaba ni un rastro del hielo, Inuyasha miraba fascinado todo a su alrededor, la naturaleza estaba en lo más grande de su belleza, vestida con sus mejores galas de primavera.

\- ¡majestad! ¡Venga aquí hay galantos! – la voz de la señora Tsubaky lo saco de sus pensamientos, ¿acaso dijo que había galatos?

\- ¿galantos? – repitió sorprendido, recordando que todo ese lio haba empezado pro su capricho de obtener esas flores, se quitó su abrigo, pues el aire a su alrededor se había calentado y comenzaba a ser pesado traerlo encima.

\- mira madre, las flores están desapareciendo – indio Kikyo casi muda de la impresión, su madre miro atónita al suelo donde efectivamente la mayoría de las flores que adornaban la verde hierva comenzaban a desaparecer.

\- ¿Dónde están las flores? – pregunto el rey sorprendido pues cuando llego al lugar no había rastro de las coloridas plantas. Sin que los vieran, Junio, Julio y Agosto, los espíritus guardianes del verano emergieron invisibles del monolito y comenzaron a tocar sus panderos y tambores dorados. El sol se volvió abrazador, la hierba se tornó más alta y verde y una brisa suave.

\- ¡pero si es verano! – grito el capitán de la guarda sorprendido.

\- que calor, yo me voy a dar un baño – gruño el primer ministro Totosai sacándose el abrigo y la chaqueta del traje y meterse al agua para refrescarse.

\- pero que calor… - se quejó Inuyasha después de quitarse la chaqueta, el chaleco y abriéndose los tres primeros botones de la camisa.

\- que alguien traiga agua – ordeno abanicándose con la mano, pues el aire se había vuelto pesado, húmedo y bochornoso.

\- yo no puedo majestad, estoy abrasada – se quejó la señora Tsubaky deshaciéndose de su abrigo, su chal y su sombrero.

\- sí, yo también me estoy derritiendo – secundo Kikyo tumbándose bajo un árbol sudando la gota gorda.

\- ¡esto es un sueño! ¡A mí no me engañan! ¡Estamos en invierno pero hace calor! – gritaba molesto el profesor Myoga haciendo aún más insoportable el ambiente. Creían derretirse cuando las negras nubes cubrieron el cielo, los relámpagos resplandecieron en el cielo, y una lluvia torrencial golpeo el bosque.

\- ¿Por qué se pone a llover ahora? – grito Inuyasha después de correr a refugiarse bajo un árbol. Solo el profesor Myoga se quedó fuera, negándose a que lloviera y gritando a voz de grito que no debería llover en invierno.

\- su agua majestad – se acercó Jinenji ofreciéndole una jícara de agua del lago.

\- ¿agua? ¿Enserio? ¡Pero si estoy empapado! – gruño Inuyasha escurriéndose su largo cabello plateado, la lluvia era tan fuerte que le había empapado hasta los huesos.

\- comprendo, pero es lo normal en las lluvias de principio de otoño – sonrió conciliador Jinenji tomando el mismo el agua.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si hace nada estábamos en verano – murmuro sorprendido Inuyasha, impresionado como las estaciones cambiaban tan rápido. Desde el monolito Septiembre Octubre y Noviembre movían sus manos dibujando el paisaje, cada vez que sus sombras tocaban un árbol este se volvía de color ámbar y poco a poco las hojas comenzaban a car formando una alfombra de colores cafés y naranja en la tierra.

\- pero si las hojas de los arboles están cayendo todas – exclamo sorprendido el rey, en un segundo los arboles estaban desnudos.

\- es común cuando acaba la estación – asintió Jinenji, Inuyasha dio unos pasos cerca del lago, pero entonces un ventarrón lo llevo involuntariamente contra un árbol, Jinenji lo sujeto y le indico como agarrarse al tronco para evitar que saliera volando.

\- ¡oh no! ¡Mi abrigo! – grito el viejo Totosai corriendo tras su abrigo que se alejaba volando a causa del viento.

\- ¡primer ministro espere! – llamo el capitán de la guardia real corriendo tras el viejo ministro, y ambos desaparecieron en el bosque.

\- ¡auxilio! ¡Que me lleva el ventarrón! – sollozo el pobre anciano Myoga que estaba dando vueltas como una pelota a causa de la fuerza del viento, afortunadamente para el Jinenji consiguió pescarlo del pie justo a tiempo. Unos metros más lejos la señora Tsubaky se aferraba a un tronco pues el viento la tenía suspendida horizontalmente en el aire con Kikyo sujetándose con uñas y dientes a sus piernas.

El viento amaino tan rápido como empezó a soplas, dejando el bisque sin el menor rastro de hojas o de vegetación verde, solo dos hojitas secas que quedaron rezagadas cayeron en las aguas azules del lago, las nubes grises llenaron el cielo ocultando el sol, lo que ocasionó que la temperatura bajara de golpe, Jinjenji asomo un poco la cabeza y miro el paisaje gris y deshojado.

\- el viento ha pasado majestad, ya os podéis soltar – indico a Inuyasha que aún seguía fuertemente aferrado al tronco del árbol. Aun un poco desconfiado entreabrió uno de sus ojos dorados, pero solo cuando confuirmo el mismo que ya no había peligro se atrevió a aflojar su agarre del árbol y separarse.

\- este condenado bosque debe estar embrujado, me pregunto que nos pasara ahora – gruño ya cansado de esas olas de inmenso calor, flores que desaparecen, ventarrones que se llevan a las personas y de tantas cosas raras.

\- ¡no me importa si esta embrujado! ¡Si hay duendes o unicornios! ¡Me da igual! ¡Ay! – se quejó Myoga desde el suelo.

\- ¿se encuentra bien profesor? – pregunto Jinenji mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

\- ¡a mí no pueden engañarme! ¡No importa que es lo que venga ahora! ¡Hoy es año nuevo! ¡Y ESTAMOS EN INVIERNO! – grito desesperado y dando de patadas.

\- mirad majestad está nevando – exclamo de pronto el soldado.

\- ¿nieve? – pregunto el profesor mirando al cielo, donde efectivamente las pequeñas estrellas de agua congelada desfilaban elegantes hasta el suelo.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Está nevando! ¡Como dios manda! ¡ASÍ ES COMO DEBE SER! – el maestro sonrió como un infante y comenzó a bailotear por debajo de las motas de nieve.

\- ¡feh! Y él dice que yo me porto como un niño – se quejó Inuyasha viendo a su maestro hacer tonterías, a sus pies la blanca alfombra volvió a cubrir la tierra y los arboles volvieron a tomar su aspecto gris y marchito de invierno.

\- ¡eso que nieve! ¡Que nieve mucho! ¡Estamos en invierno! – gritaba eufórico el maestro, ante sus ojos las aguas color turquesa se volvieron blancas.

-eso es, esto debe estar bien duro y helado – asintió satisfecho dando un par de pasos en el hielo y luego pisando con fuerza, pero en un mal paso perdió el equilibro y resbalo.

\- ¡socorro! – grito mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo sin control.

\- de verdad es como un niño – suspiro Jinenji corriendo a ayudarle, Inuyasha iba a reírse pero entonces una fría brisa le golpeó en la espalda.

\- dios que frio tan horrible – se estremeció abrazándose a sí mismo, pero otra corriente le pego en la cara dejándole la nariz roja.

\- ¡que frio! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME DE UN ABRIGO! – ordeno a gritos mientras brincaba desesperado por darse calor.

\- ¡a nosotras también! – gritaron furiosas Kikyo y su madre abrazándose y temblando.

\- ¡¿pero que esperan ustedes?! ¡DENME MI ABRIGO DE PRISA! –grito Inuyasha en berrinche mientras Jinenji y el profesor regresaban cuidadosamente a la orilla.

\- el viento llevo llevárselos mi señor, pero mire, parece que en ese árbol queda uno – el soldado señalo uno de los arboles donde efectivamente había quedado atorado un abrigo militar, nada más verlo Kikyo y la señora Tsubaky se arrojaron al árbol para intentar agarrarlo.

\- ¡aparta del camino! ¡Ese abrigo es para mí! – grito la mujer mayor empujando a su hija al suelo sin cuidado ni arrepentimiento.

\- ¡no! ¡Es mío maldita vieja decrepita! ¡Bruja! – chillo Kikyo poniéndose de pie y tirando al suelo a su madre para pasarle encima y tratar de escalar el árbol para conseguir el abrigo.

\- ¡MALA HIJA! ¡¿No vez que me estoy congelando?! – estalo la señora Tsubaky tirándole de los pies para que callera del árbol.

\- ¡yo también me estoy helando anciana! – rebatió Kikyo tomando por los pelos a la mujer mayor, pero esta la pesco de las mejillas y no tardaron en pelarse en el suelo salvajemente.

\- que desagradable espectáculo – negó en desaprobación Jinenji viendo la escena.

\- se pelan peor que dos perros – concordó Inuyasha, que tampoco podía apartar la mirada de esas dos hurracas. Kikyo y Tsubaky continuaron pelando y gritándose, habían llegado al punto que sus voces dejaron de sonar humanas y se escuchaban como rabiosos ladridos, un parpadeo después y en lugar de dos mujeres un par de perros negros gruñían y se mordían enloquecidos.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE HA PASADO?! – exclamo Inuyasha mudo de la impresión.

\- ¡esto es imposible! ¡SE HAN CONVERTIDO EN PERROS! – confirmo Myoga igualmente atónito, los dos perros comenzaron a corretearse y el rey tuvo que brincar a un lado para evitar que esas fieras lo mordieran.

\- ¡fuera perros! ¡Largo! ¡Dejad a su majestad tranquilo! – los corrió el profesor Myoga haciendo movimientos bruscos con su apuntador.

\- ¿se encuentra bien, mi señor? – pregunto Jinenji una vez las fieras se hubieron alejado.

\- estoy bien, pero ¿Cómo es posible que dos humanos se conviertan en perros? – pregunto Inuyasha sinceramente asustado, pero cuando el viento helado volvió a soplar se abrazó a si mismo temblando.

\- esperad, encenderé una hoguera – les indico Jinenji y se estaba retirando para conseguir un poco de leña cuando sus viejos ojos captaron algo.

\- ¡mirad en el lago! – señalo sorprendido una luz amarilla que brillaba bajo el monolito de piedra.

\- parece una fogata – menciono Myoga ajustándose sus anteojos, Inuyasha se asomó sobre el hombro de su profesor esperanzado. Mas su quijada, igual que la de los dos adultos cayo abierta cuando doce figuras encapuchadas se materializaron alrededor del fuego, eran los doce meses, que a su vez estaban congregado alrededor de un trineo plateado, de tapices azules y tirado por los caballos más blancos que cualquiera hubiese visto jamás.

\- eso es, ahora abre lentamente los ojos – le indico Abril a Kagome después de ponerle un gorrito blanco y peludo sobre la cabeza. La chica de cabellos azabache obedeció, estaba feliz de volver a verse rodeada de sus hermanos, y su sonrisa se volvió aún más radiante al ver sobre su dedo el anillo de cristal.

\- oh mí querido anillo- susurro aliviada de volver a tenerlo en su poder.

\- ¿y este abrigo tan bonito? – pregunto viéndose vestida de un abrigo igualmente blanco con bordes y adornos plateados.

\- es un regalo de nosotros – sonrió Enero entregándole unos guantes a juego.

\- el trineo también es para ti – sonrió Abril, Kagome miro sorprendida el vehículo, siendo consiente por primera vez que estaba sentada en él.

\- pero es demasiado lujoso, no creo merecerme algo tan bello – intento disculparse, pero los doce hermanos negaron al unísono rechazando su disculpa.

\- es tuyo porque te lo has ganado – declaro Diciembre.

\- mantuviste tu promesa aun cuando significaba no volver a vernos – hablo Febrero sonriendo tanto que su bigote se erizo graciosamente.

\- estamos orgullosos de considerarte nuestra hermana – termino de decir Abril tomándola de las manos a Kagome se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

\- gracias a todos, son tan generosos, este trineo es perfecto – sonrió feliz Kagome, los doce meses le respondieron el gesto con una carcajada fraternal.

\- casi, aún le falta un conductor – se rio Enero, de pronto la risa se extinguió y los doce hombres se giraron a ver a las tres personas que se acercaban.

\- disculpen buenos hombres ¿nos permiten calentarnos en su fogata? – solicito amablemente Jinenji, pero ni siquiera habían respondido los doce meses cuando Inuyasha se adelantó arrogante.

\- yo soy el rey de este país ¡y quiero volver a palacio en ese trine! – exigió señalando el vehículo plateado, los doce meses lo miraron con molestia, pero Enero les calmo levantando su mano en un gesto de silencio.

\- muy bien, pero tendrá que pedírselo a nuestra hermana, el vehículo es de ella –explico señalando a Kagome.

\- ¡feh! Yo no tengo porque pedirle nada a… - comenzó a reclamar Inuyasha pero se cayó cuando reconoció a la chica de ojos color chocolate.

\- pero… si es la niña tonta – murmuro, provocando una mirada aún más enojada a los doce meses.

\- ¡oh mira! Eres tú de nuevo pequeña – la saludo Jinenji haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del monarca.

\- hola, Jinenji, me alegra volver a verte – le devolvió el saludo Kagome, que bajo del trineo de la mano de Abril.

\- pero que bonita estas, casi pareces una pequeña reina – la alago viéndola con su manto blanco y con el gorrito a juego.

\- ¡feh! El rey soy yo – gruño Inuyasha ofendido de verse ignorado, el soldado murmuro un " _lo siento_ " apenado por haberle ofendido, entonces unos ladridos caninos irrumpieron en el lugar.

\- ¡oh! ¿Pero de donde han salido estos perros? – pregunto Kagome al ver a la pareja de caninos que corrió a sus pies y se agacharon sollozando lastimeramente, pero cuando Kagome hizo ademan de acariciar a una la otra gruño y le tiro una mordida a su pareja.

\- pero mira nada más, se siguen pelando igual que cuando eran dos mujeres – bufo molesto Jinenj, Kagome alzo la cabeza tan rápido que Abril pego un brinco de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Estos perros eran dos mujeres? – pregunto sorprendía, el soldado se cubrió la boca preocupado de haber cometido un error.

\- ¿No las reconoces? Estos perros son ese par de brujas con las que vives – gruño Inuyasha con pose arrogante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me digan que son…? – murmuro Kagome choqueada, pero sol perros respondieron frotando sus cabezas en las piernas de la chica y sollozando como si le rogaran piedad.

\- no… no me lo puedo creer… es imposible… - negó la joven de cabello negro, no concebía que Kikyo y la señora Tsubaky se hubiesen convertido en perros.

\- es la verdad pequeña, puedes creer lo que te decimos – se disculpó Jinenji, que aunque no era fanático de esas mujeres sentía tristeza por saberlas en tan cruel predicamento.

\- aunque parezca increíble, ha ocurrido lo imposible – secundo el profesor Myoga.

\- oh pobrecitas, haberse convertido en perros – se entristeció Kagome rascándoles las cabezas.

\- es su castigo por ser tan crueles y egoístas – explico Febrero con los brazos cruzados.

\- entonces ¿se quedaran así para siempre hermano Enero? – pregunto Kagome dolida, entendía las palabras de Febrero, pero aun así le dolía verlas convertidas en fieras.

\- tenlas en tu casa por los próximos tres años, y vuelve a buscarnos en año nuevo si es que han aprendido a portarse bien – explico, el alivio inundo el corazón de Kagome, al menos había esperanza para Kikyo y su madre.

\- ¿escucharon? Pueden volver a ser personas, y no se preocupen, yo las cuidare – les prometió acariciándolas con cariño.

\- ¿pero cómo puedes ser tan buena con esas dos fieras? – pregunto Inuyasha sin entender, él de buena gana arrojaría a ambas a la calle, para que siguieran siendo perros por el resto de sus días.

\- por el mismo motivo que le concedimos los galantos para usted – explico Enero, Inuyasha relajo sus rasgos.

\- ¿fue a causa de su bondad? – pregunto avergonzado, los doce meses asintieron en respuesta, el rey bajo la mirada cohibido, Kagome lo noto de inmediato, y decidió hacer algo para que no se sintiera mal.

\- por favor majestad, suba al trineo – Inuyasha la miro sorprendido por la invitación.

\- ¿me vas a dar un paseo? – pregunto sin poder creer la generosidad de la chica, por mucho que criticara a ese par de perros él tampoco era mucho mejor.

\- para mi será un placer – sonrió Kagome, Inuyasha se sonrio un poco pero bajo la cabeza apenado.

\- pero… yo tampoco me he portado bien contigo, además de haber tirado tu anillo… - intento negarse, no podía aceptar ese ofrecimiento después de ser tan grosero y egoísta,

\- no se preocupe por eso, ya lo he recuperado, ¿lo ve? – volvió a sonreír Kagome mostrándole su mano derecha donde el anillo resplandecía brillante, luego miro a los ojos de Kagome que resplandecían aún más, como si mil estrellas habitaran dentro.

-lo veo pero… - volvió a resistirse el rey, ahora se sentía peor, la verdad era que quizá también merecía convertirse en una fiera.

\- majestad ¿Por qué no acepta la invitación de Kagome y visitamos su casa? El palacio queda muy lejos y además la temperatura está bajando – intervino el soldado, pues la noche comenzaba a caer y ellos seguían sin abrigos para calentarse.

\- es vedad, y no traen sus abrigos, ¿queréis el mío majestad? – le ofreció Kagome viendo que el pobre muchacho temblaba de frio, a Inuyasha casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

\- y ahora también me ofreces tu abrigo – murmuro, de verdad ella era muy bondadosa, Kagome asintió sin dudar, pero cuando estaba desatando el primer botón cuando otro manto apareció sobre los hombros del rey, haciendo juego con el de ella, pero con bordados color oro.

\- ¡oh! ¿De dónde ha salido esto? – pregunto sorprendido mirando el abrigo que no tardó en hacerlo entrar en calor.

\- le queda bien majestad, y además hace juego con el mío – lo alago Kagome, Inuyasha se miró y luego a ella antes de sonreír.

\- es verdad, queda perfecto con el tuyo – concordó, ambos niños se miraron a los ojos, y algo cálido inundo sus corazones.

\- ¿comprende usted majestad? La bondad siempre da recompensas, esta niña no solo le consiguió el abrigo, sino que también escogió el abeto que adorna la sala del trono – Inuyasha abrió la boca sorprendido por las palabras de Jinenji ¿además de todo ella le había mandado el abeto? Ya le faltaban dedos para contar cuantos buenos gestos había tenido esa chica tonta… no, Kagome, con él.

\- además también es una huerfanita igual que usted – termino de decir el soldado, el rey tomo las manos de la chica.

\- ¿tú también estás sola? – pregunto sorprendido, Kagome afirmo con la cabeza. Unos minutos después estaban todos montados en el trineo, Kagome, Inuyasha y el profesor Myoga ocupaban el asiento de pasajeros mientras que Jinenji se sentó en el área del conductor.

\- ¡adiós doce meses! – se despidieron los adultos contentos de poder salir del bosque.

\- adiós hermanos, los veré pronto - se despidió también Kagome, Inuyasha murmuro un "adiós" aun avergonzado de su comportamiento, pero los doce espíritus no le reclamaron nada, solo se despidieron de ellos con la mano.

Jinenji hizo sonar las riendas y el trineo se puso en marcha, con forme se iba alejando uno a uno los espíritus de los doce meses desaparecieron del lugar, luego desapareció el fuego, después las piedras donde se sentaban los espíritus, luego el monolito y por último el lago se desvanecieron en la noche. Los blancos caballos trotaban hábilmente por el bosque como si conocieran el terreno desde antes de nacer y eran tan dóciles que Jinenji no tenía problemas para manejarlos. El profesor Myoga no tardo ni tres segundos en quedarse dormido a causa del exceso de emociones de ese día. Inuyasha y Kagome pasaron todo el camino platicando animadamente, como si fueran dos viejos amigos, y cerrando la caravana estaban los dos perros negros, que aun cuando Kagome les había ofrecido a subir al carruaje habían decidido correr de regreso a casa, tenían mucho que aprender de ahora en adelante.

 _Continuara…_


	7. Epilogo

**Hola, mis queridos reyecitos magos, bueno aquí en México celebramos el día de reyes este día, y en honor a la tradición he decidido publicar tres capítulos de tres distintos fic, "El Correcto", "Los Doce Meses" y "Los Espíritus Chocarreros", los tres los debía hacen muy buen rato, pero me he esforzado mucho y espero que todos ustedes disfruten de estos sencillitos regalos bajo sus arbolitos, un feliz año nuevo a todos, y les deseo que se cumplan todos sus propósitos y deseos, que tengan un buen año, y sobre todo que puedan disfrutar de las maravillas de la vida, aunque el mundo ande medio chueco. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE REYES PARA TODOS!**

 **Epilogo**

Después de aquella noche las vidas de Inuyasha y Kagome no volvieron a ser iguales, desde que Kikyo y la señora Tsubaky se convirtieron en perros Kagome quedo sola para mantener la casa, bueno al menos eso pensó al principio, pues otro regalo de sus hermanos los doce meses fue permitir que en su jardín crecieran cada temporada las mejores frutas y verduras que el reino hubiera visto, además de colmenas y flores especiales que hacían de la miel de las abejas pura, perfumada, cristalina y deliciosa y las cuales Kagome cuidaba y cosechaba con tanto cuidado que siempre salían perfectas, durante primavera, verano y otoño ella vendía los vegetales y frutos frescos, y durante los meses de invierno preparaba deliciosas mermeladas y conservas exisitos; eran de tanta calidad sus productos que los mejores cocineros, posaderos, pasteleros e incluso embajadores de otros reinos comenzaron a acudir a su pequeño puesto en el mercado para cobrarle sus frutas, miel y mermeladas.

Inuyasha por su parte, al día siguiente de su encuentro con los doce meses, y después de haber dormido en la casa de Kagome, volvió a palacio siendo un hombre totalmente diferente, ya no le atraía hacer travesuras, al menos ya no tan pesadas como solía hacer antes, comenzó a prestar más atención a los asuntos de palacio y tomar más enserio sus responsabilidades, pero eso sí, siempre guardaba unas horas de su día para ir a ver a Kagome.

Ambos jovenes se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, y pasaban casi todas las tardes juntos, hablando, debatiendo e incluso jugando. Unas veces Inuyasha la visitaba en su casita, la cual podía conservar gracias a que él le mandaba algún dinero, y otras tantas Kagome iba al palacio en su trineo de plata, los criados no habían tardado en tomarle cariño a la bondadosa muchacha, e incluso el profesor Myoga, que había quedado encantado con sus conocimientos la había invitado a asistir a clases en palacio junto al rey.

Inuyasha no puso pega, porque estaba encantado de tener a Kagome más tiempo con él, tanto así que incluso el primer día intento fingir que era un alumno ejemplar para impresionarla, aunque su actuación fue tan exagerada que incluso el profesor Myoga se espantó y temiendo que fuera algún tipo de fiebre lo que provocaba el buen comportamiento de su alumno que salió llamando a gritos al médico real, que llego al salón de clases con una aguja tan grande que Inuyasha salió corriendo mientras Kagome se reía a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

Después de aquel incidente el profesor Myoga se dedicó a repetir al lección, a Kagome le costó un poco al principio, pues no sabía leer o escribir y no conocía poco más de los números básicos, pero con un poco de dedicación y estudio en su casa después de atender sus tareas pronto logro alcanzar el nivel de Inuyasha y solo pocas semanas después incluso llego a adelantarlo. El viejo profesor se sentía rejuvenecido al tener una alumna tan dedicada como Kagome, claro que por lo mismo comenzó a ser más duro con Inuyasha, y este por su naturaleza competitiva comenzó a estudiare más para estar a la altura de la chica.

Así fueron pasando los días, las semanas y los meses, Kagome era más bella con cada estación, y crecía como las flores, maduraba y se hacía más sabia. Pronto a Kagome le abundaban tantos pretendientes como verduras en su jardín, tanto que Inuyasha, celoso, incluso interrumpía sus propias obligaciones como rey para ir al mercado y con la excusa de ayudarla con la venta se quedaba por horas y le espantaba a los muchachos que llegaban a atreverse a acercarse para cortejarla.

Al mismo tiempo el rey pasó de ser un muchacho con cara de niño a un auténtico hombre joven, apuesto y de buen ver, claro que su carácter se quedó con algunos rasgos infantiles, tales como su impaciencia, su afán por hacer bromas e incluso su manía por buscarle pleito a Kagome cuando estaba aburrido. Y como todos podemos suponer, tampoco llegaron a faltar princesas, duquesas, condesas y toda clase de chicas nobles que se fijaron en él, ya sea por su belleza, por las riquezas de su reino y monarquía, o bien por el hecho de que cualquiera que se casara con él sería inmediatamente coronada como reina, y como era parejo Kagome también llegaba a sentirse celosa, y no dudaba en intervenir bajo cualquier excusa en las presentaciones de Inuyasha con las muchachas nobles.

Por supuesto que fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que la gran amistad que se forjo entre dos niños poco a poco en algo más, buscaban estar juntos casi todo el tiempo, tanto que Inuyasha incluso llego a pedirle a Kagome que se mudara al castillo con él, pero Kagome no lo acepto, pues aún quedaban algunos meses para que Kikyo y la señora Tsubaky tuvieran que volver al bosque a ver a los doce meses y ver si se habían ganado el derecho a volver a ser humanas.

Kikyo y Tsubaky, apresar de haberse convertido en perros no la pasaron tan mal como supusieron en un principio. Kagome era muy dulce con ellas, las cuidaba con paciencia y cariño, les daba de comer comida humana en lugar de sobras u otras cosas que se le daban a los perros, cuidaba que no tuvieran frio, las bañaba, peinaba y siempre veía que estuvieran bien abrigadas cuando hacia frio. Aunque al principio ambas eran muy bravas, realmente ponían de su parte por portarse bien, y siempre estaban agradecidas

Cumplidos los tres años desde aquella noche, Kagome volvió al bosque acompañada de las dos mujeres convertidas en perros, iban en su carruaje de plata, que siempre procuraba mantener en buen estado, limpio y reluciente, así como a sus dos corceles color nieve bien alimentados, cepillados y atendidos, llegaron al lago redondo, donde Kagome iba siempre una vez al mes para saludar y dar gracias a sus hermanos por cada regalo que llevaban en su tiempo. Cuando llegaron Kagome bajo de su trineo acompañada por los dos perros, se quitó su anillo lo tiro al agua congelada y grito: "rueda anillo, cruza por la puerta de la primavera, pasa el verano, después al otoño y en la alfombra del invierno hasta año nuevo"

En el palacio Inuyasha terminaba de redactar un documento para equilibrar los impuestos, a su lado el primer ministro esperaba para avalar el trabajo y el maestro Myoga para verificar que estuviese bien escrito y redactado. Cuando termino Inuyasha lo extendió al maestro Myoga para que le diera el visto bueno.

\- un excelente trabajo mi señor – asintió satisfecho Myoga pasándole el documento a Totosai para que le pusiera el sello de aprobación.

\- perfecto, ha mejorado mucho majestad – asintió Totosai felicitándolo también.

\- que diferencia del muchachillo al que le tachaba todas las respuestas ¿no profesor? – se rio después de estampar el cello real sobre el documento, los dos ancianos se pusieron a reír, Inuyasha solo bufo, andaba de mala leche desde aquella tarde. Él quería acompañar a Kagome a ver a los doce meses, pero ese par de carcamanes lo habían retenido en palacio con la excusa de revisar los asuntos de estado.

\- creo que esto puede ser también a causa de cierta jovencita que ahora viene mucho palacio ¿no cree primer ministro? - esta vez Inuyasha puso atención a la conversación.

\- ya lo creo, esa chica es una de las mejores estudiantes que he tenido – asintió orgulloso el profesor Myoga. Inuyasha bufo cansado, no era la primera vez que el personal de palacio alababa a Kagome. Se había vuelto la consentida del lugar.

\- bien, yo iré a dejar esto al secretario para que lo ponga en marcha cuanto antes, con su permiso majestad - se despidió Totosai antes de salir de la habitación, Inuyasha lo despidió con un gesto brusco.

\- ya debe estar en el bosque, y no hay casi luz – mascullo preocupado al ver por la ventana el cielo nocturno oscurecido.

\- no se preocupe su majestad, creo que ha quedado mas que claro que los doce espíritus jamás dañarían a la señorita Kagome – lo calmo el profesor Myoga.

\- debí ir con ella, aun es una niña – continuo meditando sin escuchar a su maestro.

\- majestad, los dos sabemos que la señorita Kagome ya ha dejado de ser una niña, igual que vos – el señalamiento de Myoga fue demasiado serio, tanto que Inuyasha sintió un mal presentimiento hormiguearle la parte trasera de la nuca.

 _En el bosque…_

\- hermano Enero, hermano Abril… - murmuro Kagome con lagrimitas en los ojos, sus hermanos sonrieron al verla, la azabache sintió que se le aguaban los ojos de pura alegría, había echado de menos a sus hermanos en ese tiempo, aunque sabía que siempre estaban cuidándola, ahora mismo deseaba correr a abrazarlos, pero no sabía si era apropiado, siendo ellos espíritus tan antiguos y poderosos, mientras que ella era solo una muchacha humana.

\- se bienvenida hermana Kagome – le Sonrió Enero abriendo sus brazos invitándola a que los abrazara como quería.

Kagome corrió y se dejó estrechar por sus doce hermanos, que la recibieron con la misma alegría, ya que aunque cada uno la veía en su respectivo tiempo mentirían al decir que no habían añorado su compañía física, esa pequeña niña que llego hace tres años casi muerta de frio a su fogata y buscando galantes, y q1ue ahora era toda una mujer joven, había calado hondo en sus corazones. Kagome los abrazo a todos y cada uno, agradeciéndoles los regalos que le daban cada año y narrándoles como con su ayuda había logrado salir adelante, sus visitas al palacio, su amistad con Inuyasha. Los doce meses la escucharon hablar atentos, como si sus palabras fueran el discurso de un gran sabio milenario, e incluso llegaron a reírse de buena gana con las anécdotas. Estaba contándoles la mejor parte de cuando a Inuyasha casi lo inyecta el medico real por "buen comportamientoitis" cuando un ladrido llamo su atención, de inmediato se sonrojo en vergüenza, se había olvidado de Kikyo y la señora Tsubaky.

\- hermano Enero, ya han pasado tres años, ¿crees que es el momento para que la señora Tsubaky y Kikyo regresen su estado normal? – pregunto respetuosa.

\- eso dependerá de cuanto hayan aprendido – murmuro Enero con su voz profunda.

\- que se acerquen – pidió, Kikyo y Tsubaky corrieron obedientes hasta el espíritu de Enero, este las miro con neutralidad.

\- hermanos, cada uno de ustedes rige una parte del año, y todos vosotros podéis ver a los hombres durante esos días, quiero vuestro veredicto sobre estas mujeres. – hablo a sus hermanos, uno a uno los otros once meses desfilaron frente a las mujeres convertidas en perros, narrando lo que habían observado en sus guardias. Enero escucho atentamente a sus hermanos, Kagome permaneció callada todo el proceso, rezando porque sus hermanos decidieran ayudarlas.

\- ahora tu hermana Kagome – la chica abrió los labios sorprendida.

\- ¿yo? – pregunto incrédula, ¿querían que ella interviniera? Cierto que los doce meses la consideraban una hermana, pero no dejaba de ser una chica humana sin poder ni títulos.

\- esta decisión concierne a todos los hermanos, a los trece – sonrió Abril, Kagome sintió una pequeña punzada de alegría en su corazón, los Doce meses realmente la consideraban una hermana, su igual. Decidida avanzo hasta el circulo donde sus hermanos le habían hecho un espacio junto a ellos.

 _En el palacio…_

\- majestad tranquilo, si come con esas prisas se va a atragantar o se le cortara la digestión – intento detenerlo Myoga, había sido un milagro convencer a Inuyasha para que fuera al comedor para cenar, pero estaba tan ansioso que ahora literalmente devoraba todo sin masticar.

\- ¿querías que cenara no? ¡Mejor dejame terminar rápido así poder seguir esperando a Kagome! – gruño Inuyasha con la boca llena, salpicando con migas la cara del pobre profesor, que se limpió el rostro frunciendo el ceño, claramente la madures del rey era algo más circunstancial.

\- majestad, entiendo que esté preocupado por su amiga, pero si no cuida sus modales no podrá conseguir una buena esposa – gruño Myoga, Inuyasha se atraganto con su bebida de leche y el panecillo que estaba tragando y comenzó a toser ruidosamente.

\- le dije que si no masticaba se iba a atragantar – le restregó el profesor, Inuyasha logro normalizar su respiración e inhalo un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

\- no me he atragantado por eso – gruño intentando pasar un trozo de comida que aún le quedaba en la tráquea.

\- ¿Qué has dicho sobre buscarme una esposa? – pregunto inquisitivo.

\- bueno señor, usted pronto cumplirá los dieciocho años, será el rey por derecho de edad y ya no tendrá necesidad de consultar con el primer ministro y el consejo de cámara para la mayoría de las decisiones, y como parte de sus responsabilidades es conseguir una reina y procrear un heredero – comenzó a narrar el profesor Myoga, Inuyasha se puso palido " _¿procrear?_ "

\- ¿quieres decir que tengo que casarme? – pregunto con un tic nervioso haciendo saltar una de sus cejas, el profesor Myoga se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos y cerró los ojos pues al ver todo borroso se mareaba mucho.

\- sería lo más conveniente mi señor, de hecho, creo que debería revisar las propuestas de los señores nobles y aristócratas donde le ofrecen a sus hijas como candidatas para… - el profesor fue interrumpido por el sonido de un portazo, abrió sus ojos, y se puso los anteojos para darse cuenta de que su pupilo había salido del comedor dando de pisotones.

\- habrá crecido mucho pero aún es un niño – negó el profesor Myoga reacomodándose en la silla para terminar su propia cena.

Fuera del comedor de palacio Inuyasha caminaba hecho una fiera, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese viejo profesor cara de pulga a decirle algo como eso? Apenas y se estaba acostumbrando a ser más "responsable" ¿y ahora resulta que tenía que casarse? Era en momentos como esos que realmente odiaba ser el rey, pero el viejo Myoga tenía razón en decir que era su responsabilidad, y su tenía que elegir una reina seria a su gusto. Con esa resolución en su cabeza se marchó dando pisoteadas hasta el estudio de su padre (ahora suyo) fue hasta un escritorio y saco un paquete de cartas, luego otro y luego otro, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a abrir los sobres como si los apuñalara y sacando las cartas como si fueran las tripas.

Saco la primera carta y comenzó a leer, era de un reino en la costa este del continente, otro rey le ofrecía la mano de su tercer hija en matrimonio, dentro había un retrato al carbón de la joven y como tres páginas de pura descripción de sus virtudes físicas y espirituales, resaltando que se le había negado el contacto con los varones exceptuando su padre y dos hermanos desde el nacimiento y había sido educada por tres viejas y confiables nanas, dos monjas virtuosas y su madre. Arrugo la carta y la arrojo al cesto de basura, lo menos que quería era una niñita que solo había convivido con mujeres amargadas.

Abrió otra carta, esta vez de un duque de su corte, paso casi lo mismo, solo que este en lugar de resaltar la crianza de la hija resaltaba su altísima dote, donde incluía 60 caballos, ocho carruajes de lujo, 100 criados, 200 cestas de oro, 365 vestidos de las mejores telas para que la reina no tuviera que repetir vestidura ni un solo día del año y para rematar un pequeño chalet de tres pisos con cuarenta alcobas y otro de invierno en las montañas con su propia villita autosustentable. Arqueo una ceja, si el duque ofrecía una dote tan grande entonces su hija debía ser realmente fea u odiosa, quizá ambas, la arrugo y la aventó al rincón.

Durante la siguiente media continuo leyendo y desechando cartas de condes, marqueses, duques, zares, e incluso sultanes que le ofrecían la mano de sus hijas, sobrinas o hermanas, ¿lo peor? todos sin falta ofreciendo cosas ostentosas para convencerlo de aceptar a sus candidatas, desde joyas, a tratos comerciales y propiedades ¡UNO INCLUSO LE OFRECIO A LA GEMELA DE SU CANDIDATA COMO SEGUNDA ESPOSA!

\- vaya pérdida de tiempo – gruño, ahora recordaba porque no se puso a leer esas cartas en primer lugar. Se dejó caer en el respaldo y miro por la ventana, solo había oscuridad, ni siquiera el viento soplaba, " _seguro que aún siguen hablando_ " no pudo evitar pensar, ya era muy tarde y el sueño comenzaba a ganarle, pero debía estar despierto, quería ver a Kagome " _Kagome…_ "

 _En el bosque…_

\- hermano Enero, yo creo… que la señora Tsubaky y la señorita Kikyo merecen volver a ser humanas – se expresó Kagome con timidez, los doce meses la miraron sin juzgar, pero algunos mostraban miradas incrédulas.

\- ¿estas segura hermana Kagome? Esas mujeres no fueron buenas contigo durante el tiempo que fueron humanas – intervino Febrero con seriedad.

\- muchas veces te castigaron sin razón, e incluso te dejaron días enteros sin comida o un abrigo por las noches – hablo también Noviembre.

\- y más de una vez se plantearon echarte a la calle – comento Junio, Kagome miro a sus hermanos, cada palabra era verdad y ella lo sabía bien, después dirigió su mirada a los dos perros, tenían las cabezas gachas y las orejas plegadas en su cabeza, lucian desoladas y llenas de arrepentimiento.

\- es cierto – dijo por fin, los doce meses se giraron para verla de frente.

\- cada palabra que han dicho es verdad, pero aun así… - los perros irguieron las orejas, Kagome estiro el cuello y levanto la barbilla.

\- no puedo permitir que sigan viviendo como perros – los doce meses abrieron un poco los ojos.

\- he cuidado de ellas por tres años, sé que han cambiado, ya no son las mismas que antes, pongo mi palabra como prueba de ello – los doce meses permanecieron callados, pero entonces una sonrisa de puro orgullo tiro de los labios de los hermanos.

\- será así entonces hermana – sonrió Enero.

\- tu corazón es tan grande que no tiene espacio para el rencor, tu alma es pura y tu generosidad solo es igualada por el amor que profesas a las creatura vivas, aun así eres valiente y defiendes con orgullo aquello que consideras justo, siempre con la cabeza en alto – continuo su discurso sin dejar de sonreír.

\- una vez más has demostrado que eres digna de ser nuestra hermana – declaro, Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente, Enero sonrió aún más, luego tomo su báculo y se acercó a los dos perros.

\- ustedes, por su egoísmo y maldad fueron castigadas convirtiéndose en perros, como oyeron Kagome hablo a favor de ustedes, pese a que tenía motivos más que suficientes para dejaros como están, espero que aprovechen esta nueva oportunidad – declaro enero, con su báculo toco cada una de las cabezas de los dos perros (un poco más fuerte de lo necesario) y estos volvieron a ser mujeres, quienes (después de asegurarse de que efectivamente ya no tenían más pelo y cola) se levantaron y corrieron a abrazar a Kagome llenas del más puro y sincero agradecimiento.

\- ¡gracias pequeña! – sollozo la señora Tsubaky

\- jamás podremos agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras – termino Kikyo sonriéndole con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas. Kagome las consoló apenada, no había hablado en su favor para que ellas se humillaran ante ella, pero ellas continuaron llorando y prometiéndole que nunca más tratarían mal a nadie.

\- levántense por favor, no es necesario que se arrodillen ante mí – pidió con pena, sus hermanos rieron un poco, no burlándose de las mujeres si no que conmovidos por la modestia de su hermana.

\- por favor, levántense, no es como si fuera una diosa o una princesa – volvió a intentar, esta vez sus doce hermanos se carcajearon ruidosamente.

\- pero hermanita, tu eres una princesa – Kagome los vio con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder por la declaración de Abril.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con la voz casi muda de la sorpresa, Kikyo y su madre frenaron sus alabanzas para prestar atención, más por curiosidad que por chismosas.

\- hermana, ¿no te has preguntado porque las verduras de tu jardín son las mejores? ¿Por qué la miel de tus abejas es dorada dulce y fresca? ¿O porque las flores se vuelven aún más hermosas cuando tú las cuidas? – pregunto febrero, Kagome lo miro sin entender.

\- es gracias a ustedes ¿no? – pregunto, la sonrisa de sus hermanos fue casi compasiva, como si la tildaran de demasiado inocente.

\- nosotros hemos ayudado un poco, pero el mérito de todo eso también es tuyo, al convivir con nosotros, al llevar nuestro anillo en tu dedo y gracias a la bondad de tu corazón te has vuelto una princesa, la princesa de la naturaleza - explico Enero, Kagome se sintió al punto del desmayo por la impresión, claro que ni tuvo la oportunidad de caerse desmayada porque Kikyo y la señora Tsubaky la abrazaron llenándola de felicitaciones, " _¿la princesa de la naturaleza? ¿Yo?_ " pensó aun desconcertada, pero entonces Abril avanzo y le coloco una pequeña tiara en la cabeza, parecía hecha de cristales de nieve y hielo.

\- esta es la prueba de tu unión con la naturaleza, hermana – sonrió Febrero.

\- esto… yo… no sé qué decir… - comenzó a murmurar sonrojada.

\- no hace falta que digas nada hermana, por el momento es mejor que las tres regresen a casa, la noche está muy avanzada y tienes que ir a una fiesta mañana ¿no es verdad? – pregunto Enero, Kagome se sonrojo aún más, era verdad, mañana era la fiesta de año nuevo en palacio e Inuyasha había estado acosándola semanas para ir.

\- es verdad Kagome ¿ya has elegido un vestido? Porque creo que tengo algunos muy bonitos que podrías usar – le ofreció Kikyo, sabiendo que Kagome a pesar de tener buenas ganancias con su negocio en el mercado no se había comprado ningún vestido o cosas para fiestas.

\- no hace falta señorita – negó Diciembre acercándose a Kagome con una caja entre sus manos.

\- aquí está todo lo necesario para la fiesta de mañana – Kagome tomo la caja.

\- me estáis malcriando hermanos – menciono, pues la caja pesaba demasiado para contener solo un vestido, los doce meses se rieron por la broma.

\- no hemos podido darte regalos los últimos tres años, ahí van compensados – sonrió Abril.

\- ahora mejor retirate hermana, debes estar lista para mañana – volvió a repetir Enero.

\- tienen razón Kagome, pero descuida, nosotras te ayudaremos a prepararte – asintieron la señora Tsubaky y Kikyo tirando de las manos de Kagome.

\- esta bien, adiós hermanos, los veré pronto – se despidió Kagome caminando de regreso al carruaje.

\- más pronto de lo que crees hermanita – sonrieron los doce hermanos antes de desaparecer en la noche.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su trono, vestido con sus mejores galas y joyas, se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo, tenía la espada de su padre atada a la cintura, la corona sobre su cabeza y con una cara de vinagre que agriaba incluso los alimentos más dulces del bufete del gran salón. Las princesas, duquesas, marquesas, condesas, vizcondesas, baronesas, y demás jovenes aristócratas desfilaban frente a él desde que bajo al salón principal, todas intentando llamar su atención, y si no sus padres o madres lo dejaban sordo hablando de las maravillas y ventajas que tendría al casarse con sus hijas, sobrinas, primas o protegidas, incluso un abad ofreció a su ahijada, que era más fea que una vieja urraca, estaba tan arto que ya ganas le sobraba de largarse de la fiesta y encerrarse bajo quince llaves en su habitación. Pero no podía marcharse por dos razones, la primera: era el rey y el anfitrión de la fiesta, irse así abruptamente de la fiesta sería un insulto para los otros reyes y segunda pero mucho más importante: ¡Kagome aún no llegaba! Eso era lo que lo tenía también de un humor de perros, le había costado seis semanas de estar insistiendo a diario para que su amiga aceptara ir a la fiesta, y ahora no se aparecía por ninguna parte.

\- ¡con un demonio! ¿Dónde se ha metido esa niña? – gruño molesto cuando el reloj de palacio dio las diez de la mañana.

\- majestad, cuidad vuestro lenguaje por favor – le pidió el viejo Totosai, pero lo ignoro volviendo a gruñir.

\- calma mi señor, estoy seguro que la señorita no ha de tardar en llegar, pero mientras tanto ¿Por qué no baila con alguna de las invitadas? – propuso Myoga, pero Inuyasha le dio tal mirada que l profesor prefirió correr al otro lado del salón para proteger su cabeza.

 _En la casa de la señora Tsubaky…_

\- quedate quieta linda, o no podre peinarte – decía la señora Tsubaky que cepillaba cuidadosamente la melena negra de Kagome, mientras que Kikyo le arreglaba las uñas y la ponía algo de labial, sombras y colorete en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué opinas Kikyo, suelto o recogido? – pregunto a su hija mostrándole algunas posiciones para los mechones de cabello.

\- yo diría que suelto, pero quizá podrías adornarle la melena con unas trenzas – respondió Kikyo, Kagome se revolvió un poco incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de mimos.

\- de verdad… no hace falta que se tomen tantas molestias – intento excusarse, pero las dos mujeres negaron con la cabeza.

\- nada de eso, debes quedar preciosa para cuando el rey te vea se le caiga la baba por ti – bromeo Kikyo al tiempo que le calzaba las zapatillas de plata.

\- Kikyo tiene razón hijita, los doce meses te dieron estas cosas para que luzcas como la princesa que eres, quedate tranquila – sonrió la señora Tsubaky acomodándole la tiara sobre la cabeza junto con los pendientes y el collar.

\- bien, ahora date la vuelta para que te ajustemos el vestido - pidió Kikyo, Kagome se giró completamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta.

 _En el palacio…_

Paso otra media hora, donde Inuyasha ya había agotado todas las excusas posibles para no bailar con esas insistentes mujeres, ¡dos veces! Ahora mismo estaba parado frente al ventanal mirando la blanca nieve, pero por más que observaba no conseguía ver el trineo de plata de Kagome.

\- Kagome, si no entras por esa puerta en los próximos dos minutos juro que iré a buscarte – murmuro entre dientes, estaba por perder lo último de su paciencia.

\- ¡rey Inuyasha! – llamo una voz chillona y aguda, un escalofrió recorrió su espina, por dios ¿Cuándo lo iban a dejar en paz todas esas niñas casaderas?

Justo se acababa de esconder tras una columna cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, la multitud de invitados se quedaron callaros, las mujeres gruñeron de envidia, los caballeros se quedaron quietos de la impresión incluso la orquesta dejo de tocas, Inuyasha consternado por el silencio se asomó de su escondite y se quedó de piedra. En la entrada estaba Kagome, vestida con un vestido que parecía hecho de escarcha y nieve, sus joyas resplandecían en tonos azules y plateados, llevaba un peinado sencillo pero muy elegante y además lucía una preciosa tiara como si fuera una princesa. Sonriendo salió de detrás de la columna y camino hasta ella.

\- Inuyasha – lo saludo ella, se sentía nerviosa al estar ahí sola, pues Kikyo y su madre se habían negado acompañarla alegando que tenían que hacer las labores de la casa, el joven rey sonrió, no se le había escapado la manera en que todos la miraban, así que se apresuró a ir a su lado, no consentiría que otro tuviera el honor de bailar con ella.

\- Kagome, ¿me permites esta pieza? – la invito galantemente, la chica tomo su mano más para poder estar ocupada en alguna cosa y no tener que mezclarse entre esa gente que la miraba tan atentos. Cuando capturo la pequeña mano Inuyasha la jalo al centro de la pista de baile, una vez en el centro hizo una seña a los músicos y la coloco en posición para un vals.

\- ¿recuerdas las clases de baile? – le pregunto en un susurro.

\- apenas y me acuerdo de mi propio nombre – respondió Kagome muerta de miedo.

\- tranquila, solo sígueme – ordeno Inuyasha moviéndose al compás, muy lento para que ella pudiera seguirlo. La multitud se congrego a su alrededor, y cientos de murmullos curiosos rellenaron los compases de la orquestá, lo que cohibió aún más a Kagome.

\- todos nos están viendo – murmuro asustada.

\- es normal, eres la primera en bailar con el rey – sonrió Inuyasha, Kagome lo miro sorprendida, ¿ella era la primera? Pero había llegado tarde, ¿Inuyasha la había esperado todo ese tiempo sin bailar con nadie?

\- además, de todas las aquí presentes tu eres la más hermosa, ¿Por qué no habrían de mirarte? – la chica se sonrojo.

\- Kagome, ¿de dónde sacaste esa preciosa tiara? - le pregunto curioso, solo las mujeres nobles podían usar coronas, ella no podría haberla comprado, pero ya sospechaba de donde venía.

\- mis hermanos… ellos dijeron que yo… - comenzó a murmurar viendo de reojo a los invitados que los rodeaban, como si pudiesen oír lo que estaban diciendo.

\- ¿los doce meses? ¿Qué dijeron ellos? – pregunto picado por la curiosidad.

\- que yo era la princesa de la naturaleza – termino con las mejillas rojas de la pena, " _¿así que una princesa no?_ " pensó Inuyasha sonriendo casi perversamente.

\- pero aquí hay muchas princesas y aristócratas – intento excusarse del cumplido.

\- ¿y qué? Yo quería mi primer baile contigo – continuaron bailando solos en la pista de baile, ya que ninguno de los invitados quería perderse la vista, cuando la pieza termino Inuyasha había tomado una decisión.

\- Kagome – la llamo para que lo mirara, tomo sus manos y ante la mirada atónita de toda la corte se arrodillo ante ella.

\- princesa de la naturaleza, hermana de los doce meses, y mi mejor amiga ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi reina? -

 _FIN_


End file.
